Reino de Arandelle
by sara-nadia
Summary: Esto sucede despues de la primera maldicion se a roto, Regina es reina de Arendelle tiene dos hijas Elsa y Anna, ella no recuerda mucho su pasado ni tampoco quien es el padre de Elsa, cada vez que se duerme tiene sueños sobre Storybrooke pero cuando despierta no lo recuerda,hasta que un dia su hija Elsa se encuentra en Storybrooke perdida - SWANQUEEN - ELSANNA -
1. Chapter 1

****ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES****

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado Storybrooke<strong>

Un día después de que la maldición se rompió ella se encontraba en la celda del Sheriff Swan, si no fuera por ella y por su odiosa madre, ahora estaría muerta, odiaba como todo cambio de un día para otro, odiaba más como se comportó, su propio hijo la odia más que nada, casi mata a su propio hijo, ella no merece nada, cuando vio a su hijo abrazar a Emma tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ellos fue algo que la marco, nunca su hijo la había abrazado así, En un momento todo el odio hacia los demás desapareció dejando a lugar otro tipo de odio un odio a sí misma, ni siquiera podía utilizar su magia bien para desaparecer de una buena vez por todas, quería un final feliz para ella pero como siempre nada le sale bien, aun no comprendía porque resistió todo, porque resistió los abusos de su madre los abusos de Rumpelstiltskin o el señor Gold como quieran llamarlo, se odio a si misma hubiera preferido mejor morir, Tink la salvo una vez, hubiera deseado que no la hubiera salvado, donde estará su pequeña amiga

**-Alcaldesa** – dijo Emma entrando a su oficina

**-Sheriff –** dijo saliendo de su pensamiento pero poniendo una cara sin ninguna emoción, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer

**-No tienes buena cara –**

**-Como si te importara** – espeto cruzándose los brazos

-**Vaya estamos un poco a la defensiva, que pasa ya no estas segura de sí misma** – dijo Emma mirándola directamente a los ojos

**-Siempre estoy segura de mi misma Swan** – dijo con veneno

-**Sabes aun no entiendo todo esto fue porque Mary Margaret era la mujer más bella de todas** – dijo con un poco de burla

Regina se le erizo la piel y la miro fríamente – **Tú crees que hizo todo esto por una cuestión de belleza, de verdad crees que durante todo estos siglos he intentado destruir a Blanca nieves porque era más bella que yo?!** –dijo tan incrédulamente no podía creer que exista una persona más idiota pero viniendo de Blanca nieves y su estúpido príncipe se puede esperar todo – **definitivamente eres hija de tus padres** – dijo con ironía

**-Entonces porque Alcaldesa? –** dijo Emma mirando a Regina, la observa detenidamente, los altos pómulos, las largas pestañas, los labios rosados y carnosos como una maldita manzana, obviamente era una mujer bella, más bella que Blanca Nieves

**-Porque no le preguntas a tu madre, que te lo responda ella** – espeto enojada – **ella muy bien sabe porque lo hice, la maldad no se nace señorita Swan la maldad se hace** – dijo fríamente mirando a Emma

**-Estas tratando de decir que alguna vez fuiste buena** – dijo con un poco de burla

**-Cree lo que quieras, ahora déjame salir –**

**-Que?**

**-Lo que escuchaste libérame, no quiero utilizar magia para esto** – dijo señalando los barrotes

**-Si te dejo salir sabes que vas a morir este pueblo te quiere muerta** – dijo acercándose a Regina

Regina solo le dio una sonrisa, ella tenía muchas sonrisas una de victoriosa, arrogante, mezquina pero esta era la de rendición una que nunca había visto

-**Tal vez eso sea lo mejor** – suspiro Regina – **ahora libérame**

Emma no podía creer las palabras de Regina, se mueve automáticamente para abrirle la celda

Regina agarro su saco, la limpio del polvo y salió de la celda, antes de irse sintió como si alguien mejor dicho Emma la agarraba la muñeca así que ella volteo y la miro

**-A donde iras **– dijo Emma

Regina se suelta del agarre de la rubia y mira más allá de Emma hacia el bosque ahí tenia al menos un lugar para ir

-**No tiene importancia Sheriff… tranquila Storybrooke no sufrirá mi venganza, diles a todos que me fui o me morí no me importa mucho **– dijo saliendo de la estación

**-Vas a suicidarte**

**-Ese es el plan… hasta siempre** – dijo marchándose

Emma se quedó inmóvil no comprendía que fue lo que paso, Regina quería morir no es imposible ella nunca lo haría quería ir tras ella pero porque lo haría se preguntó, en eso se dejó caer en la silla y se quedó pensativa

**-Donde esta Regina –** pregunto Blanca nieves entrando a la oficina con el resto de su familia

**-Se ha ido – **fue lo único que respondió

-**Como que se ha ido estas diciendo que va a regresar con magia –** dijo Nieves aterrorizada no quería perder una vez más a su familia

-**No, he abierto la celda y la he dejado salir** – respondió

Henry se le acerca a Emma – **Estas loca?! Ella es la reina malvada – **

**-Porque has hecho eso estamos todos en peligro** – dijo Blancas nieves preocupada

Emma se paró y sonrió – **tranquilos ella desapareció para siempre nunca más volverá a Storybrooke, ella no va volver**

**-Yo creo que lo hará.- **dijo una voz muy potente, inmediatamente todos se pusieron a la defensiva

**-Muéstrate** – grito James

-**Oh lo hare** – dijo apareciendo de tras de Henry como no tenía mucho tiempo de alejarse lo capturo – **debes de ser mi lindo nieto**

**-Cora **– dijo Nieves con horror

**-Que quieres** – dijo Emma confundida y avanzando hacia esa mujer para liberar a su hijo

**-No te acerques o con un solo movimiento de mi mano soy capaz de destrozar su pequeña cabecita** - dijo con un rico tono

-**Quien eres –** dijo Emma

**-Ella es la madre de Regina, digamos que es como recoger a Regina y quitarle toda gota de humanidad –** explico Nieves asustada

-**Debes de ser Emma, la hija de blanca nieves le gano a la incompetente de mi hija** – dijo con desprecio – **y mi hija escapándose como el cobarde de su padre**

Emma no le gustaba el tono que utilizaba esa señora

**-Porque estás aquí? Que quieres? –** dijo Emma

**-Qué cosa quiero?!** – Dijo con burla – **divertirme y darle una gran lección a la inútil de mi hija, encuéntrala y este mocoso vivirá –** dijo desapareciendo en un humo gris con Henry

**-Que hacemos Emma** – dijo Nieves abrazando a James

Emma cogió su chaqueta y dijo – **Encontrar a Regina**

Regina había ido al bosque para encontrar su espejo, y tratar de una vez por todas acabar con su vida, pero al parecer ahora ella era indestructible pensó con ironía, cada pedazo de su magia rebotaba hacia su espejo hacia ella pero nada, seguía aún viva

-**Y yo que pensaba que sería más fácil** – dijo fastidiada y sentándose para concentrar todo su odio de nuevo al espejo, lo intento otra vez y nada aún seguía viva

Se levanta después de unos 10 minutos toda sucia y adolorida pero todavía viva

**-Pensé que ya habías acabado** – dijo Emma apareciendo con Blanca Nieves y James por detrás

Regina los miro y se encogió de hombros – **No se preocupen ya lo estoy logrando** – dijo mirando de nuevo al espejo y tirando su magia para ser expulsada de nuevo hacia el árbol

**-No has probado el método tradicional **– dijo Nieves

**-Tranquila querida ya lo intente, al parecer alguien tiene otros planes para mí** – murmuro eso para sí misma, en eso se levantó y miro de nuevo a ellos – **Que quieren?! –** ahora dijo enojada

**-Secuestraron a Henry** – dijo Nieves

A ella se le abrieron los ojos de impresión **– Quien?** – fue lo único que dijo apretando los puños

**-Cora** – respondieron todos

**-Imposible, ella… es imposible mi madre no** – dijo aun tratando de calmarse

Emma le agarro el hombro y asintió a lo dicho

**-Exactamente ella, ha cogido a Henry y dice que debíamos encontrarte si quieres recuperarlo** – dijo James

**-Es imposible, está muerta** – repitió

**-Te digo que era ella**

**-No idiota es imposible –** espeto – **a ella fue la primera que… **

**-Que?!**

**-no me hagas repetirlo –** dijo mirando a Nieves – **tu sabes muy bien después de lo que hizo yo la mate**

**-Pues estoy aquí** – dijo Cora apareciendo con Henry

-**Madre –** dijo Regina mirándola con odio

-**Si tu madre, acaso no me reconoces?**

**-Deja ir a Henry**

**-Tranquila hija mía, este niño ingrato no me interesa, he venido para darte una lección y obviamente a terminar lo que he empezado, destruir a este pueblucho ya que está conectado a ti** – sonrió empujando el niño hacia Emma y los otros. Emma cuando se fijó que su hijo estaba bien fue hacia Regina

**Tu no harás nada madre** – dijo Regina acercándose a su madre, alzando su mano y mandando una gran pared de fuego, Cora con un solo gesto de la mano mando de nuevo la columna de fuego a su destinatario

Regina al ver eso, inmediatamente puso delante de ellos creando una barra mágica hacia Henry y los otros. Cuando las llamas desaparecen, Regina se derrumba de dolor

Emma al ver eso inmediatamente se lanza hacia ella – Que te pasa? – dijo preocupada ya que estaba muy pálida

**-Doloroso verdad** – dijo Cora mirando a su hija – **cuanto más magia lo utilices para el bien esta desaparecerá, acaso no te enseñado bien? –** dijo yéndose desapareciendo en un humo gris

Regina al controlar el dolor se separa del resto y se sienta en un tronco limpiándose esa pequeña lagrima que salió, su madre estaba ahora más poderosa que nunca, regreso de los muertos

**-Como estas –** dijo Nieves acercándose a Regina

-**Como si te importara**

**-Ponme a prueba**

**-De verdad?, no lo creo, ahora porque no desaparecen y me dejan pensar, tengo que desaparecer a mi madre de nuevo **– exclamo lo ultimo

**-Podemos ayudarte** – dijo Emma aun abrazando a Henry que estaba perplejo

Regina se levanta y cambia su vestimenta de la reina malvada se voltea del cuarteto y dice – **Ustedes son unos estorbos es mejor que me dejen a mí, esta no es su lucha** – dijo desapareciendo en un gran humo purpura dejando un gran olor a manzanas

* * *

><p><strong>Presente Arendelle <strong>

Reino de Arendelle

Regina despertó de su sueño agitada no comprendía lo que había pasado, que fue eso, acaso tenía un hijo, quienes eran esas personas, tenía muchas preguntas pero como vinieron desaparecieron

-**Que paso –** susurro confundida en eso se miró y se había dado cuenta que estaba con sudor, en eso escucho que estaban tocando la puerta – **Pasen **– dijo con voz alta

Gerda la criada del reino entro y sonrió a su majestad – **Buenos días su Majestad** – dijo con una sonrisa

Regina sonrió **– Buenos días** – dijo levantándose **– mis hijas ya despertaron –** dijo yéndose al closet para empezar a vestirse

-**La princesa Anna sigue dormida, mientras que la princesa Elsa esta por despertarla** – dijo sonriente

Regina sonrió a sus hijas, Elsa la mayor de todas tenía 18 años, rubia de ojos azules muy educada, responsable, lo primero es el orden, tenía la capacidad de intimidar a alguien con una sola mirada, muy introvertida, mientras que Anna tenía 15 años, pelirroja de ojos azules, todo lo contrario a Elsa, sus dos hijas, las que más ama en todo el mundo, todo lo que hago y hecho eran para ellas ya que algún día ellas reinarían Arendelle

**-Hoy es domingo, dile a Elsa que la deje dormir por unas cuantas horas más** – dijo Regina

**-Como ordene su majestad** – dijo Gerda con una reverencia – **el desayuno está listo**

**-Iré inmediatamente – **respondió mientras que miraba su reino Arendelle que estaba con la luz del Sol brillando las montañas de nieve que estaban alrededor del reino – A comenzar el día Regina

Regina se encontraba ahora desayunando con su hija Elsa

**-Elsa querida que vas hacer hoy – **

**-Terminar el trabajo que me mandaste y…**

**-Oh no! Eso sí que no** – dijo una voz entrando al comedor

Regina sonrió a su hija Anna - **Buenos días mi amor** - dijo sonriente

**-Hola mama –** dijo abrazando a su madre y besándola en la mejilla, en eso miro a Elsa – **me prometiste que hoy día jugaríamos en la nieve **– dijo cruzándose los brazos

**-Es eso cierto** – dijo Regina mirando a su hija Elsa

-**Aun no término de contestar** – respondió Elsa **– término el trabajo que me mandaste y de ahí me iré a jugar con Anna al castillo –** sonrió Elsa

Anna chillo de alegría y abrazo a su hermana con todo su amor

Regina vio a sus hijas divertirse y se alegró por ello, vio a Elsa sonrojarse por el abrazo, hace tiempo había comprendido que sus hijas se gustaban y obviamente no era un amor de hermanos si no más, sabia también que su hija Elsa estaba destinada a estar con Anna, el gran secreto de Anna era que no era biológicamente de Regina, más bien Anna era la única heredera legitima al trono de Arendelle, en cambio Elsa si era hija biológica suya, no sabe quién es el padre ya que los reyes la encontraron vagando por Arendelle, Los Trolls los guardianes del reino habían descubierto una profecía diciendo que una poderosa bruja vendrá al reino a traer paz y felicidad, nunca supo la verdad si era ella o su hija, pero el reino sabía que eran las dos

Los reyes de Arendelle murieron a los pocos años de haberse conocido, eso fue cuando Anna tenía 4 años mientras que Elsa tenía 8 años, los reyes le dieron al reino a Regina, todo el reino estuvo de acuerdo ya que gracias a ella el reino prospero rotundamente, ya que antes el reino estuvo en la bancarrota ahora gracias a Regina cambio toda la cosa, por eso cuando los reyes murieron nadie se opuso para que Regina sea la reina.

Antes que murieran los reyes , habían acordado que Elsa y Anna estén comprometidas para que nadie en el futuro se quejara de que el reino esté en manos desconocidas, al principio Regina se mostró reacia pero vio cómo su hija se le iluminaban los ojos al ver a Anna y acepto

**-Mama** – dijo Anna

**-Eh si querida** – dijo Regina despertando de sus pensamientos

**-Estas bien… te estábamos llamando hace rato** – dijo Anna preocupada, mientras que Elsa asentía

**-Estoy bien estuve perdida un poco** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - **chicas no vuelvan tarde de nuevo** – dijo ahora sería sabía que sus hijas irían al castillo que construyo su hija Elsa hace tiempo

-**No te preocupes mama, Elsa me va a proteger** – dijo Anna sonriente

-**Cuídense y Elsa no te preocupes por el trabajo ve a divertirte **– sonrió Regina

**-Pero mama –** se quejó Elsa

**-Ve** – dijo sonriente

**-Gracias ma –** respondió Elsa

**-Voy a decirle a Gerda que haga una canasta **– dijo Anna corriendo hacia la cocina

**-Anna ten cuidado no corras** – dijo Elsa yéndose hacia su hermana

Regina sonrió a sus hijas mientras se iban, habían pasado muchas dificultades desde que llego a Arendelle, sus hijas también pasaron dificultades, mas Elsa ya que ella tiene un poder que no es muy común en estos reinos, Anna aun no muestra su poder, solo esperaba que cuando lo tenga no reaccione como Elsa, pensó con tristeza recordando el acontecimiento de su hija

-**Su majestad lamento la interrupción** – dijo Kai el mayordomo del reino

**-No te preocupes que pasa?**

**-Ha llegado una carta del reino de Corona** – dijo dándosela inmediatamente

Regina frunció el ceño confundida, el Reino de Corona era el reino primo de Arendelle ya que el rey era hermano del rey de Arendelle, ella empezó a leer la carta inmediatamente y una sonrisa se le ilumino en el rostro

Kai estaba confundido por la reacción de la majestad

**-Encontraron a Rapunzel –** dijo alegre

**-En serio?** – dijo sorprendido

-**Si **– dijo con alegría Regina **– voy a enviarle una carta inmediatamente** – dijo parándose y yéndose a su despacho, seguido por Kai – **Kai manda a llamar a mis hijas por favor**

****-Como ordene su majestad** - dijo marchándose  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHICOS ESTA ES OTRA HISTORIA QUE TENGO EN LA MENTE<p>

DIGANME SI ES BUENA, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS


	2. Chapter 2

****ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES****

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado Storybrooke<strong>

Regina se encontraba en su casa, mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella, todo estaba destruido

**-Malditos idiotas** – dijo buscando al menos un libro de su madre para saber cómo derrotarla o desterrarla, necesitaba algo – **tuvieron que destruir todo… son unos idiotas** – dijo refiriéndose a todos

**-Te ayudo** – dijo Emma sorprendiéndola

Regina voltio a verla **– No** – dijo aun buscando cualquier libro haciendo que su mano sangrara

**-Alto** – dijo Emma empezando a preocuparse y parando a Regina **– Te estas haciendo daño, dime que está buscando yo te voy ayudar**

Regina se soltó de Emma y la miro seriamente – **Porque me quieres ayudar? Que es lo que tramas?** – dijo parándose al parecer no iba a encontrar nada en esta casa destruida

-**La gente del pueblo quiere unirse a ti para destruir a tu madre**

Regina cuando escucho eso se rio y se fue hacia la calle

Emma estaba confundida por la reacción de ella y la siguió

**-Si todos me odian? –** dijo Regina aun riéndose por lo que dijo Emma

-**Eso es verdad, pero todos saben tu sed de venganza hacia Cora, tú necesitas ayuda y nosotros necesitamos magia para protegernos**

**-Imagino que la idea haya sido tuya Swan**

**-Admito que ha sido mía – **

**-Que te hace pensar que aceptare la propuesta**

**-El hecho de que no eres realmente la que quieres hacer ver –**

**-Y eso es**

**-No eres malvada**

**-No me conoces Swan** – dijo Regina mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos del parque

**-Háblame de ti entonces, quiero conocerte**

**-Y eso porque?-** dijo confundida mirando a Emma

**-Cada uno tiene su parte en la historia, quiero que me cuentes la tuya. **Dijo Emma en eso miro la mano de Regina estaba jugando con un anillo viejo – **Que es eso?**

Regina salió de su pensamiento y miro su mano y vio el anillo de compromiso de Daniel – **Todo comenzó con esto** – dijo sacándose el anillo

**-Es un anillo de compromiso? –** dijo Emma confundida

**-Obviamente… Que pasa no me ves enamorada? –**

**-Si te soy sincera es muy extraño**

Regina solo suspiro mirando su anillo, el anillo que le regalo su amado Daniel – **Te lo voy a contar mi historia pero no me interrumpas**

Emma asintió, en eso Regina le empezó a contar quien era, como conoció a Daniel y como se enamoraron, como conoció a Blancanieves cuando la rescato del caballo, como ella le conto su más oscuro secreto a su madre, y como su madre mato a la persona que más amaba, también como se casó con Leopold y que ha Blancanieves nunca le importo mi felicidad ya que ella solo quería una madre consigo

* * *

><p><strong>-Te conto su historia <strong>– dijo Nieves mirando a Emma ya que desde que entro al ayuntamiento con Regina ni por una sola vez despego sus ojos de ella

Emma asintió a lo dicho

**-Qué piensas de eso?**

**-Para serte sincera… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo**

Nieves asintió a lo dicho, cuando vio a James que estaba muerto en su mente nada más estaba la venganza **– Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo**

**-Por eso la defiendes tanto** – dijo Emma a nieves

**-En parte aun así no voy a justificarla**

**-Crees en las segundas oportunidades**

**-Solo si ella lo cree –** dijo Nieves mirando a Regina

Regina había pasado la noche entera apoyada en la pared de la central, la mirada perdida en el vacío y los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho. Necesitaba una ducha y de un buen sueño, pero ahora se conformaba con no recibir miradas amenazadoras o insultos. Había aceptado la propuesta del Sheriff y ahora estaba escuchando lo que decía el idiota de Encanto

**¡Idiotas!** Dijo, haciéndose notar.

**Eh, maldita bruja, ¿de qué te quejas?** - Gruñón ya está preparado para saltarle encima a Regina que sonriendo lo mira con aire de desafío.

**No me estoy lamentando, sólo estoy constatando un hecho, no lograreis protegeros de mi madre con esos ridículos planes**

Emma se le acerca, interponiéndose entre ella y Gruñón.

La calma de Regina de verdad da miedo. Está en la misma posición de antes, apoyada en la pared. Solo había desviado la mirada de la ventana hacia ellos y había abierto sus carnosos labios rojos en una sonrisa. Emma tiene que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no intentar probar con su boca la suavidad de aquella.

**Calma, no sacamos nada si nos atacamos entre nosotros. Leroy, tranquilo y baja ese maldito pico**

**Es esa maldita bruja la que insulta ** espeto Leroy

Emma resopla y se gira hacia Regina que ríe satisfecha.

**Regina, nos quieres explicar en qué nos estamos equivocando, sin insultar cortésmente**

Lo de Emma es una súplica que Regina recibe sin comentarios.

Pasa por delante de ella y comienza a indicar puntos sobre el mapa

**Se están equivocando en todo si quieren saberlo. Se están concentrando en cómo proteger a la ciudad entera, cuando solo se bastaría con encontrar un lugar seguro para esconderse y proteger solo ese lugar**

James se le acerca y mira los puntos del mapa que ella señalaba

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Quiero decir que proteger la ciudad entera es un desperdicio de energía y de magia. Cosa que además escasea. Si encontráis un sitio donde esconder a las personas más débiles puedo hacer un hechizo de protección, siempre que el hada desmemoriada esté de acuerdo en colaborar** - Al decir esto, señala a la monja con una penetrante mirada.

**Nova, no desmemoriada. Y sí, si es por el bien de la comunidad, puedo ayudarte**

El doctor Whale se acerca a Regina y le sonríe

**Entonces, ¿tú sugieres un sitio donde esconder a toda la comunidad?**

**Exactamente. Pero debe ser un lugar afín a la magia. Si no será mucho más complicado hacer un hechizo**

**¿Y cuál?**

Regina se aleja de la mesa volviendo a su posición de pocos minutos antes: brazos cruzados y espalda apoyada en la fría pared. Está pensando en el lugar ideal.

**Eh, Doctor House, ¿debo hacer todo yo aquí? **– dijo burlonamente a Whale

El doctor Whale resopla, seguido de James que se apoya cansinamente sobre la mesa.

**Está bien. Quizás tenga una idea. Seguidme. Hay un lugar donde la magia se ha escondido durante mucho tiempo, ¿ok? Un lugar bastante escondido para no ser descubierto por Cora y al mismo tiempo bastante grande para hospedar a muchas personas. Digamos que lo bastante grande como para contener un dragón, ¿qué me dicen?**

Al escuchar la palabra «dragón», Emma levanta la mirada hacia la morena y sonríe. Regina impresionada por aquella sonrisa baja la mirada comenzando a jugar con la cadena del cuello.

Las cavernas bajo la biblioteca

Regina vuelve a mirarla y sonríe victoriosa. Se endereza y comienza a aplaudir - **And the winner is Emma Swan. Felicidades**

James es el primero en hablar - **¿Las cavernas donde tenías encerrada a Maléfica?**

**Sí, mi querido Príncipe, exactamente esas. Ahora que están vacías son el puesto ideal**

Gruñón junto con los otros enanitos se acerca con paso silencioso a la morena que, sin embargo, no hace ningún gesto hacia ellos.- **Nosotros no vamos donde ha estado un viejo dragón**

**No os creía tan melindrosos a ustedes siete. Bah, si tenéis otra idea, por favor, iluminadme**

Emma se pone a su lado. Con aquel movimiento se ha aproximado peligrosamente a Regina, de hecho sus hombros se rozan produciendo en ambas un cálido temblor. - **Regina tiene razón. Es un buen lugar. Y puedo aseguraros que ya no hay nada peligroso allí. Lo sé porque la última persona que ha entrado soy yo**

**Bien, y ahora que alguien tiene el buen sentido de escucharme, ¿qué me decís de ir a dormir? No me serviréis de nada si no dormís al menos ocho horas. Mi madre no esperará meses para atacar, de hecho atacará mañana por la mañana. Mañana pensareis en resguardar a todos los que no pueden combatir y la hadita y yo pensaremos en la magia**

**Ya no eres la alcaldesa. No puedes mandarnos**

Mi querido enano, ¿de verdad quieres discutir sobre esto? Ok, déjalo, hagan como quieran, pasen toda la noche desenvolviendo los mapas y lápices. No será una gran pérdida si en la batalla mueren por falta de sueño… Yo me largo hagan lo que quieran – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida

Emma inmediatamente se fue para detenerla **– Espera te vas así**

-**Si lo hago si no quieren escuchar buenas razones entonces que mueran por idiotas – dijo mirando al pueblo** – Continúen con su conversación, no importa si mi madre me mata en fin ya perdí - dijo desapareciendo del ayuntamiento en un humo purpura

Emma miro al pueblo – **Genial, moriremos** – dijo alzando su brazo con furia – **Porque demonios no se callan **

**-Emma **– dijo Nieves

**-No **– espeto Emma – **ella nos estaba ayudando, pero ustedes inmediatamente la atacan, me voy – dijo saliendo del ayuntamiento también enojada**

Lo que no sabía era que Regina estaba escuchando toda la conversación con una sonrisa, en eso desapareció y se instaló en la cabaña que tenía en las afueras de Storybrooke, tenía que comer y descansar ya que mañana era la lucha contra su madre, pero no podía ya que sabía que este pueblo lleno de idiotas moriría y Henry también, tenía que hacer algo y en lo único que se le vino en la mente era Gold, tenía que hacer un trato con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente Arendelle<strong>

**-Mama –** dijo Anna despertando a su madre

Regina abrió los ojos y por unos segundos recordó todo, pero también se le fue, ahora ya no recordaba nada de lo que había soñada

-**Si mi amor que pasa?** – dijo despertando de su sueño

**Vamos a ir a Corona – **dijo Anna entusiasmada por el viaje

Ayer había insistido en viajar a Corona para que las niñas conozcan a su prima Rapunzel y a su prometido Eugene

**-Cierto, ve a despertar a tu hermana **– dijo con una sonrisa levantándose de su cama

**-Yo ya estoy despierta madre** – dijo Elsa entrando sonrientemente con un vaso de te

**-Gracias** – dijo Regina tomando él te ya que le relajaba – chicas vayan afuera yo me alisto y les aviso

**-Ok mama pero apúrate **– dijo Anna emocionada, saliendo con Elsa de la habitación de su madre

Regina solo sonrió a sus hijas, estaba empezando a cambiarse pero como se aburre utilizo su magia para hacerlo y rápidamente se visto con un gran vestido corsé blanco que le hacía recordar a Arendelle y su capa roja que le hacía recordar a la difunta reina de Arendelle, llevaba los colores del reino, y también convoco su corona y se dirigió hacia su sala ya que le estaban esperando sus hijas y sus guardias

**-Mama** – grito Anna de emoción abrazando a su mama

Regina abrazo a su hija con una sonrisa vio a los guardias haciéndole reverencia

**-Su majestad esta lista** – dijo Claude su guardia real y hombre de confianza, era rubio de ojos azules, era un gran amigo de la familia, la mayoría de la gente pensaban que él era el padre de Elsa, pero no lo era ya que ella confiaba a Claude como un hermana a un hermano, además Claude está muy enamorado de una de las sirvientas de Regina

-**Si Claude no te preocupes, todos están listos** – dijo mirando a los demás guardias

-**Si **– dijeron los guardias con voz de mando

Regina sonrió y miro a Kai y Gerda – cualquier cosa me avisan, solo estaremos dos días máximo – dijo ya que no podía dejar al reino solo por mucho tiempo

**-Como ordene su majestad** – dijo Kai sonriente

-**Mama vamos** – dijo Anna emocionada

Regina agarro la mano de su hija Anna y con la otra mano agarro a la de Elsa que le sonrió a su madre, empezó a decir un hechizo y se abrió un portal hacia el reino de Corona, cuando traspaso el portal y apareció en medio de la sala principal del castillo de Corona viendo a los reyes dándole la bienvenida

**-Regina** – dijo El rey de corona Frederick sonriente yéndose para abrazarla

**-Frederick** – saludo con un abrazo

**-Regina –** dijo La reina de Corona

-**Alicia –** dijo Regina sonriente abrazando a su amiga

**-Tío** – dijo Anna de alegría abrazando a Frederick

-**Oh pequeña luchadora** – dijo Frederick de alegría abrazando a su sobrina, era la viva imagen de su hermano

-**Tío **– dijo Elsa educadamente

**-Oh querida –** abrazo Frederick a Elsa **_igual a Regina_** pensó con diversión

**-Donde esta?** – dijo Anna emocionada

Alicia sonrió a su sobrina – **Ya debe de estar viniendo –**

Regina sonrió a su hija en eso vio como una chica morena entrando al palacio muy sonriente

**-Mama, Papa** – dijo con diversión en eso miro a las visitantes y sus ojos se posaron en Regina

**-Su majestad** – dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia ella

**-Llámame tía **– dijo dulcemente, Rapunzel asintió enérgicamente y sus ojos se posaron en Anna y en Elsa **– déjame presentarles, ella es mi hija Elsa la mayor y mi hija Anna la menor –**

**-Hola –** dijo algo tímida Rapunzel

**-Rapunzel** – dijo Anna alegremente abrazándola – **Mama, tíos podemos ir a los jardines** – dijo mirando a su madre

**-Por supuesto** – dijo el rey

-**Vayan con cuidado** – dijo Regina viendo como su hija arrastraba a Rapunzel, en eso miro a su hija Elsa que estaba frunciendo el ceño, Regina se estaba riendo internamente – **Elsa porque no vas con ellas**

**-Eh –** dijo Elsa saliendo de sus pensamientos - **Estas segura madre** – respondió Elsa ya que ella siempre se quedaba con su madre, ya que cuando viajaban a corona era para discutir algunos comercios

-**Por supuesto mi amor ve** – dijo Regina sonriente

**-Elsa querida hazle recalcar a Anna sobre la cena** – dijo su Tía Alicia

**-Ok ya vuelo** – dijo haciendo una reverencia a sus tíos para irse y se fue corriendo hacia su hermana

-**Claude **– dijo Regina mirando a su guardia personal

Claude sonrió y mando algunos de sus guardias a vigilar a sus princesas

**-Regina es mejor que nos dirijamos a mi oficina** – dijo El rey muy contento con la presencia de Regina

-**Por supuesto** – dijo Regina mientras Claude la seguía por detrás

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en la oficina de Frederick era muy amplia no tan amplia como el de Arendelle pero aun así tenía sus cosas, Frederick y Alicia estaban sentados al frente de Regina y Claude<p>

**-Cuéntenme cómo fue? Quien fue? – **dijo Regina mirando a sus amigos

Frederick empezó hablarle como encontró, mejor dicho como su hija la encontró con ayuda de un caballo y su futuro prometido

**-Ella?** – dijo Regina cuidadosamente

-**Está muerta** – dijeron los reyes

Regina suspiro con alivio – **Eso significa que Rapunzel ya no tiene ningún poder verdad?**

**-Eso es lo que me temo –** dijo Frederick, mientras que su esposa le estaba consolando con la mano

-**Explíquense –** dijo Regina confundida

-**Rapunzel nació con ese poder es como…**

**-Mi hija** – termino Regina entendiendo todo

**-Sí, creemos que por ahora que Rapunzel ya no lo tiene…. algo le pueda suceder** – dijo Alicia con tristeza

Regina se quedó pensativa, sabía que Elsa así como Rapunzel nacieron con sus poderes, eran uno solo con sus poderes a pesar de los diferentes acontecimientos a cómo llegaron con sus poderes aun así, sus poderes les pertenecían, era como respirar para ellas

**-Voy hablar con los Trolls, ha habido algún acontecimiento con ella, como fatiga, o estar enferma** – dijo mirando a los reyes

**-Si** – dijo Alicia derramando algunas lágrimas, mientras que Frederick se sentía impotente por no saber cómo ayudar a su hija

Regina vio el dolor en los reyes e inmediatamente se paró para abrazarlo – **No se preocupen voy hacer todo lo posible para salvar a Rapunzel, consultaremos los libros, hablaremos con los Trolls, haremos cualquier cosa para salvar a Rapunzel –** dijo abrazando a Alicia

-**Gracias Regina** – dijeron los reyes

-**No es ninguna molestia, ustedes me ayudaron mucho cuando Elsa se escapó y se encerró en su habitación cuando era pequeña, si no fuera por ustedes mi hija no se hubiera abierto a mí –** dijo con una sonrisa

-**Que dices Regina, tu eres una excelente madre para ellas, prácticamente nosotros no hicimos nada –** dijo Alicia secándose sus lágrimas y teniendo esperanzas para su hija

**-Así que cuéntenme como es Eugene verdad?** – dijo Regina cambiando de tema

**-Él es excelente** – dijo Alicia con una sonrisa **- gracias a él tenemos a mi hija, él le da ese brillo a Rapunzel**

**-Estoy de acuerdo** – suspiro Frederick a ningún padre le gustaría que su hija se enamore pero esta vez es una excepción

Regina sonrió a Frederick sabia como era el de protector y más cuando ha recuperado a su hija recientemente

**-¿Cuéntanos como están las niñas? – **dijo Alicia cambiando de tema, quería olvidar por un momento que su hija podría morir

-**Lo normal, como siempre, Elsa ha mejorado al momento de tomar decisiones para el reino, y Anna está comenzando a involucrarse más en las cosas del reino, pero aun no quiero que se involucren mucho, solo las estoy preparando, nadie sabe lo que va a pasar en el futuro pero por ahora quiero que mis hijas se diviertan – dijo Regina sonriente**

**-Si yo también estoy haciendo lo mismo** – dijo Frederick – **Eugene es un excelente comerciante, y Rapunzel es una reina nata, los dos se complementa y sé que el reino de Corona va a estar muy bien con ellos **– dijo sonriente

**-Has pensado en dejar el reino?** – pregunto Regina

**-No aun no, lo estuve pensando mucho, quería que se casaran, pero con lo de Rapunzel** – dijo con tristeza lo último – **quiero que viva más su vida con nosotros** – dijo con una sonrisa agarrando la mano de su esposa

**-Al menos Rapunzel tiene a Eugene…. **Suspiro Regina

**-Lo dices por ese sujeto de las islas del sur** – dijo Alicia sonriente

**-Si –** gruño Regina – **como se atrevió a pedir casamiento a mi hija Anna y ni siquiera estaba yo para incendiarlo** – gruño con odio

Frederick se rio con Alicia – **Cálmate además no era como si pudieras faltar a la reunión de los reinos vecinos**

**-Si pero sentí como si fuera alguna trampa, era el cumpleaños de Anna e inmediatamente la deje a ella y su hermana por unos meses para enterarme que había traidores en el reino** – dijo odiando al duque de Weselton

-**Aun no sabes que vas hacer con él?** Dijo Alicia también odiando a ese sujeto, había llamado bruja a su sobrina

**-Estamos tratando de comprar sus acciones, de una vez por todas para desterrarlo** – dijo Regina

**-Piensas que él estaba involucrado con Hans? –** pregunto Frederick

**No **– dijo Regina – **Hans es solo un estúpido niño con ambición, su familia sabe perfectamente que si se mete con mi reino, inmediatamente las islas del sur, solamente van hacer Islas, ya que Arendelle tiene ahora poder sobre ellas, además Hans ahora está aislado de su familia ya que ha causado mucho daño a su familia por meterse con la mía, al parecer le han dado la espalda y ahora se encuentra encarcelado en una de las islas – **

**-Bueno se lo merecía nadie se ente con la familia** – gruño Frederick

**-Y aun sabes porque Anna acepto su compromiso con él?** – dijo Alicia confundida

-**Anna acepto porque Elsa se había alejado de ella, y creo para darle celos** – dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros

Frederick y Alicia se rieron por eso sus sobrinas y su hija aun eran unos niños

**-Los niños aún son niños –** dijo Frederick – **aun así me sorprendió mucho que no lo mataste** – dijo aun confundido ya que conocían a Regina y sabía que ella como cualquier rey o reina mataría por su familia

**-A pesar de atacar a mis hijas, les hizo un favor** – suspiro

**-Encontrar el amor entre si **– dijo Alicia con una sonrisa

-**Exacto sin esa pelea, ellas aun estarían alejadas, además comparten el amor verdadero – respondió con una sonrisa**

**-Ellas te han dicho algo? –** pregunto Frederick

**-Aun no, creo que lo quieren tomar con calma, ellas saben que yo las apoyo en todo –**

**-Les has dicho sobre su compromiso? –** dijo Alicia

**-Aun no, les voy a decir cuando ellas me digan que quieren casarse **– respondió sonriente, en eso miro a sus hijas a través de la ventana jugando con Rapunzel – **Rapunzel sabe la verdad?** – dijo ahora mirando a los reyes

Frederick negó con la cabeza – **Aun no, sé que cuando va ser reina va saber todo** – dijo con decepción

**-Frederick sabes que eso lo hizo tu padre, tú no tienes nada que ver en eso –** dijo seriamente – **Anna aun no lo sabe** – suspiro también

**-No crees que es mejor decirles juntas** – dijo Alicia

Frederick y Regina se vieron y asintieron a los dicho era mucho mejor que las dos se enteraran de lo que hizo su abuelo juntas, va ser un tema delicado, las dos han sufrido mucho, y toda la culpa la tiene ese hombre muerto

**-Lo haremos pero aun no** – dijo Regina mientras que Frederick asintió, los dos no querían que sus hijas tengan un cargo de conciencia, querían que las dos vivan su vida al máximo

* * *

><p>-<strong>Anna espera<strong> – dijo Elsa corriendo tras su hermana

-**Mucho te demoras Elsa** – dijo Anna aun abrazando a Rapunzel

Elsa solo suspiro a su hermana le gustaba burlarse de ella mucho, además porque tiene que abrazar a su prima así pensó un poco celosa, tenía que controlar sus celos ya que se había dado cuenta que la pileta se estaba congelado tenía que controlar su poder

**-Cuéntame todo **– dijo Anna mirando a Rapunzel

Rapunzel le empezó a contar sobre su vida en cautiverio y sobre su madrastra como murió y el amor de su vida que era Eugene

Anna estaba fascinada con la historia de su prima

Elsa estaba asintiendo todo lo que estaba diciendo Rapunzel, estaba muy conectada a ella, su prima es una persona valiente

**-Y como es Eugene?** – pregunto Anna

Rapunzel sonrió e inmediato su caballo Maximus le entrego un papel con la imagen de Eugene, inmediatamente Rapunzel le mostro la foto a Anna y a Elsa, vio a sus primas que estaban con la mirada rara ella no entendía

**-Es muy guapo** – dijo Elsa delicadamente

**-Si** – suspiro Anna sin ofender a su prima

Rapunzel estaba confundida y vio la foto se enteró que era la foto antigua cuando Eugene era un ladrón y se empezó a reír – **él no es así en verdad –** dijo rompiendo

Las hermanas asintieron a lo dicho aun preocupada por su prima por conseguirse un hombre así con una gran nariz, Maximus comenzó a reírse por eso

**-Oh cuéntame de tus antiguos poderes** – pregunto Anna mirando a Rapunzel

**-No es nada normal, mi cabello era largo y rubio y cuando cantaba podía mantener a la gente joven** – dijo mirando a sus primas

-**Oh ósea tu poder es curativo** – dijo Elsa interesada

-**Se podría decir que sí, pero ya no lo tengo – **dijo Rapunzel con un poco de tristeza

**-Te sientes sola sin tu poder** – dijo Anna agarrando la mano de su prima

**-Si** – dijo Rapunzel

-**Pero porque? –** Dijo Elsa **– ahora eres normal – **

Anna se sorprendió por lo dicho, no creía que su hermana aun sentía que su poder era malo

**-Ese poder era parte de mí, es como si me hubieran cortando un miembro de mi cuerpo, es como respirar, ese poder era lo que yo era –** explico Rapunzel mirando a Elsa

Elsa se quedó pensativa por lo que dijo

-**Mi papa me conto que tu también tienes un poder verdad?** – dijo mirando a su prima

Elsa se sintió incomoda aún se sentía incomoda con su poder

**-Si es el mejor poder de todos** – exclamo Anna con emoción

**-No lo es –** susurro Elsa en eso sintió la mirada de su madre que le sonreía – **Ahora vengo** – dijo saliendo del jardín y dirigiéndose al castillo

**-Elsa espera –** exclamo Anna parándose con frustración

-**Pregunte algo malo? **– dijo Rapunzel

-**No –** dijo Anna inmediatamente – **solo que Elsa aun no está acostumbrada a que le digan que su poder traer alegría que tristeza**

**-Cuál es su poder**

**-El hielo –** dijo con una sonrisa

**-El hielo?** – dijo emocionada

-**Si **– Anna se estaba preocupando por su hermana – **ahora vengo**

**- No te preocupes **– dijo viendo a Anna marchándose

Anna se fue a buscar a su hermana no la encontraba en ningún lugar, pensó en irse donde su madre o preguntar al guardia que la estaba protegiendo aun así sintió que podría estar aun en el jardín ya que a Elsa le gusta sentirse libre, así que se fue al jardín trasero del lado sur del castillo y la encontró sentada en una banca blanca, no había nadie al parecer los guardias la dejaron sola, era una ventaja también para ella, se acercó sigilosamente hacia su hermana

-**Mi amor** – susurro a Elsa sonriente

Elsa miro a su hermana con los ojos abiertos – **Como?**

**-Siempre te encontrare **– dijo Anna sonriente sentándose en el regazo de Elsa

**-Anna los guardias** – susurro con un poco de miedo

-**No están, nos dejaron solas** – dijo aun sentada en el regazo de su hermana y pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Elsa y mirándola directamente a los ojos

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo Elsa ruborizada

**-Dime tu qué pasa? Porque te fuiste así? –** susurro poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Elsa abra

Elsa abrazo la cintura de Anna – **Lo siento –** susurro

**-No lo sientas, sabes que te amo verdad? –** dijo Anna

**-Lo sé** – susurro

-**Sabes que amo tus poderes también verdad, con o sin poderes sigues siendo Elsa, futura reina de Arendelle hija de la mejor madre del mundo Regina de Arendelle y la mejor hermana y novia mía** – dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios, cuando trato de separarse, Elsa la agarro de la cabeza para profundizar más el beso

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a las personas que siguieron la historia<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

****ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES****

* * *

><p><strong>Presente Arendelle<strong>

Elsa seguía besando con fuerza a Anna no la quería dejar ir, Anna fue todo para ella, es todo su mundo, no necesitaba a nadie más solo a ella para pasar toda su vida junta y ella era toda suya pensó con satisfacción mientras la besaba ahora el cuello de Anna sabía que iba a dejarle una marca pero no le importara, ya que ella era suya y podría enfrentar cualquier cosa si Anna estaba con ella

-**Elsa** – gimió Anna agarrándola para que pare

**-mmm** – gruño un poco

**-Tienes que parar mi amor** – dijo respirando con dificultad

**-No –** gruño mientras seguía besando el cuello de Anna

En eso escucharon como si alguien estuviera peleando con espadas, Elsa tuvo que dejar a Anna ahora así para dar una mirada fría a la persona quien interrumpió su momento con Anna, cuando volteo se dio cuenta que el caballo de Rapunzel tenía una espada en la boca y se estaba peleando con un chico y ese chico tenía una sartén como espada

-**Que rayos** – murmuro Elsa confundida

**-Él debe de ser el prometido de Rapunzel…. Eugene** – dijo Anna mirando bien al chico que seguía peleando con el cabello, pero por dentro estaba contenta con Elsa ya que siempre ella era la que insistía en tener tiempo a solas con Elsa, mientras que su hermana era la que siempre la detenía, al parecer las cosas se están volviendo al revés

**-Voy hacer helado con ellos** – murmuro Elsa un poco enojada

-**Maximus! Eugene! Basta –** dijo Rapunzel corriendo a separarlos **– siempre que los dejo solos se pelean **– dijo algo enojada

**-El comenzó –** dijo Eugene apuntando a Maximus mientras que el caballo lo apuntaba con su pata, en eso escucharon algunas risas del otro lado y vieron que eran las primas de Rapunzel que se dirijian hacia ellos

-**Ustedes son muy divertidos – **dijo Anna sonriente

**-Hola soy Eugene** – dijo haciendo una reverencia a las princesas

**-No tienes porque hacer eso somos familia** – dijo Elsa cortésmente, en eso por arte de magia apareció un papel, Eugene y Maximus se asustaron, Rapunzel y Pascal estaban fascinados y mirando a los alrededores quien hizo eso, mientras que Elsa agarro inmediatamente el papel

**-Es mama?** – pregunto Anna

**-Si** – contesto Elsa – **dicen que nos están llamando para cenar**

**-Tiene magia… tu mama?** – pregunto Rapunzel sorprendida y entusiasmada

**-Magia? –** dijo Eugene sorprendido y casi a punto de desmayarse

**-Sí, ella es una de las más grandes hechiceras que hay, su magia es nata** – dijo Elsa con orgullo

**-Es una de las mejores, si tienes alguna pregunta de magia dile a ella **– dijo Anna con orgullo

Rapunzel se quedó pensativa por la noticia

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando los hermosos platos del reino de Corona, Anna estaba conversando enérgicamente con Rapunzel y Eugene mientras que Elsa estaba comiendo tranquilamente, Regina estaba hablando con los reyes, ya que dentro de poco su hija Elsa va cumplir 19 años<p>

**-19 años Elsa ya eres toda una señorita** – dijo Frederick con alegría mirando a su sobrina

**-Gracias tío** – dijo ruborizada Elsa

-**Así que Elsa tienes algún pretendiente?** – dijo su tío sonriente, Regina miro a Frederick y le sonrió ya que sabía lo que estaba haciendo

Anna cuando escucho eso se atraganto con la comida

**-Mi amor estas bien** – pregunto Regina fingiendo preocupación ya que por dentro estaba sonriendo

**-Ah… si madre lo siento** – dijo avergonzada

Rapunzel y Eugene estaban confundidos por eso, aunque se habían dado cuenta del comportamiento de Elsa y Anna ya que eran muy unidas para ser solo hermanas

Elsa estaba preocupada por Anna pero no podía hacer nada ya que estaba al frente de ella, se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa de su madre a su tío por la pregunta, acaso su madre sabe algo, bueno era una reina, la reina siempre sabe todo, solo esperaba que el secreto de ella y Anna, aunque no se entere

-**Mama sobre mi cumpleaños desearía no hacerlo** – dijo Elsa recordando lo que le dijo Anna

-**Y eso porque querida** – dijo Regina aunque por dentro ya lo sabía, cada cumpleaños de sus hijas siempre vienen muchos reyes ofreciendo a sus hijos, era muy molesto, quería decirles a todos que sus hijas se iban a casar, pero no podía hacer nada ya que como Elsa ni tampoco Anna le han dicho sobre su relación, solo tenía que empujarlas un poco mas

-**Ah… bueno… es que **– Elsa empezó a tartamudear – **es muy molestoso** – y lo dijo, ella estaba toda roja

Los reyes se rieron de Elsa incluyendo su madre, Rapunzel y Eugene aun no entendía así que se dejaron llevar por la risa de los reyes, mientras que Anna solo seguía comiendo ya que ella fue quien le dijo a Elsa que no haya fiesta este año ya que no quería ver a su hermana rodeada de idiotas que se le acerquen

Regina acepto ya que conocía a sus hijas y sabía que la idea fue de Anna, ya que Elsa era más democrática y no le importaba mucho que vengan los príncipes a proponerle

-**Mama y si solo somos todos nosotros –** dijo Anna mirando a su madre – **con Claude, Kai y Gerda** – dijo sonriente Anna

-**Tu qué piensas Frederick** – dijo Regina mirando al rey

-**Creo que tus hijas tienen toda la razón, sería muy molestoso ver a todos esos príncipes merodeando a mis sobrinas –** sonrió Frederick, dándoles una sonrisa cómplice a Anna y Elsa

Anna y Elsa se sonrojaron por lo que dijo su tío acaso el sabia?

**-Creo que sería estupendo – **dijo Alicia sonriente

-**Entonces que ya nada más se diga este año solo la pasamos en familia** – dijo Regina sonriente mirando a sus hijas, miro a su sobrina y a su prometido algo tristes, ya que pensaban que no estaba involucrado Eugene– **Espero que también te unas a nosotros Eugene?**

**-Ah gracias por la invitación su majestad** – dijo Eugene

-**Ya eres de la familia Eugene así que dime solamente Tía Regina, así como Rapunzel** – sonrió Regina

**-Gracias Tía –** dijo Rapunzel sonriente

**-Gracias mama** – dijo Elsa con una gran sonrisa yéndose a abrazar a su madre con alegría

Y así se pasaron toda la tarde y noche conociéndose entre todos, Los reyes estaban felices viendo a su hija Rapunzel más feliz de lo de costumbre, Regina también estaba con alegría viendo a sus hijas que estaban siempre agarradas de las manos inconscientemente

* * *

><p>Era de noche y Regina estaba a punto de echarse a dormir hasta que alguien toco su puerta, ella estaba confundida ya que pensaban que todos estaban dormidos, vio el espejo de su cómoda y con una mano apareció la imagen de Rapunzel tocando su puerta, así que ella fue abrirle<p>

**-Tía… lo siento por interrumpirle** – dijo alto tímida

-**No te preocupes querida… pasa** – dijo con una sonrisa

**-Gracias** – dijo tímidamente y se quedó viendo a su tía

-**Así que… cuéntame que te pasa** – dijo sentándose en su cama y dando una palmada para que se siente consigo, inmediatamente Rapunzel se sentó a tu costado

**-Tía** – dijo mirándole a los ojos – **alguna vez sentiste que te sientes incompleta**

**Regina se sorprendió por lo dicho y luego sonrió** – dependiendo de que me quieras decir

Rapunzel estaba confundida por lo que le dijo

**-Incompleta como si naciste con algo y luego te lo quitaron o incompleta como si te faltara alguien contigo** – explico Regina

**-La primera** – dijo inmediatamente Rapunzel

-**Dependiendo **– dijo Regina y vio a su sobrina confundida – **si con lo que nací me lo quitaron o con lo que nací yo me deshice de eso**

**-Esa es la cuestión** – dijo Rapunzel confundida – **Mi poder, causa daño a la gente si no lo hubiera tenido, nunca me hubieran secuestrado, si no lo hubiera tenido Eugene no hubiera estado casi al borde de la muerte, mi poder hace daño, pero siento que lo necesito ya que es parte de mí, yo no sé qué me pasa –** dijo con los ojos llorosos

Regina vio con tristeza a su sobrina y cuando vio los ojos de ella que tenía lágrimas inmediatamente se fue para abrazarla y consolarla

Después de un tiempo

**-Rapunzel querida** – dijo limpiándole las lágrimas – **cada poder que tenemos** – dijo Regina alzando su mano y de la nada construyendo un pequeño castillo de nieve, Rapunzel estaba con los ojos abiertos impresionada – **es lo que nos hace ser nosotros mismos, va ver personas que van a querer ese poder para utilizarlos en formas egoístas, eso sucedió con Gothel, ella quería solo para sus fines en cambio tu querida** – dijo mirándola a los ojos **– tu poder lo utilizaste para el bien, ahora la gran pregunta sería quieres recuperarlo?**

Rapunzel se quedó pensativa por lo que dijo, estaba viendo el pequeño castillo que le hizo su tía

-**Cualquier cosa que decidas tus padres, inclusive Eugene te van a poyar en todo** – dijo Regina sonriente, aunque por dentro esperara que la respuesta de su sobrina sea si, ya que si no ella podría morir ya que su poder es uno con ella

**-Lo quiero recuperar** – dijo Rapunzel mirando a su tía con una gran determinación

Regina sonrió a su sobrina y la abrazo – **Voy hacer todo lo posible para que recuperes tus poderes**

**-En serio? Es posible? –** dijo con alegría

-**Todo es posible, si uno lo cree –** dijo Regina sonriente

-**Tía tu poder también es el hielo?**

Regina sonrió y alzo su otra mano y de la nada un castillo pequeño de fuego se construyo

-**Sorprendente **– dijo Rapunzel tratando de querer agarrar pero no sabía si se podía quemar con el

**-No te preocupes, eres mi familia también –** dijo para que lo agarrara

Rapunzel agarro el castillo de fuego y sintió una gran calidez, estaba muy sorprendida – **me siento en paz – **dijo sonriente mirando a su tía

-**Mi poder a parte de Hielo y Fuego vienen de mi también puedo crear varias cosas y conjurar varias cosas, no se mucho de mi poder solo lo que me explicaron los Trolls**

**-Los Trolls son nuestros guardianes verdad?**

**-Si ellos son los guardianes de los reinos, gracias a ellos los reinos están en paz, ellos son mis maestros, y todo lo que se, se lo debo a ellos, El poder de Elsa es solo Hielo, pero ese solo Hielo es muy potente**

**-Elsa aun no está acostumbrado a sus poderes verdad?** – dijo recordando lo que sucedió en la tarde

**-Mi hija cuando era más pequeña, aun no podía controlar su poder y a causa de eso hirió accidentalmente a Anna, ella tiene miedo de hacerlo de nuevo, pero con el tiempo y gracias a Anna ella lo está aceptando**

**-Anna tiene poderes? – **

**-No **– respondió – **aun no los tiene**

**-Qué tipo de poder va a tener?**

**-Ella va a tener el fuego** – respondió

**-Wuao** – exclamo sorprendida – **Hielo y Fuego es sorprendente… mi poder creo que es curar y volver a la gente joven** – dijo con un puchero

**-Tu poder es curativo mi amor, tu poder es el más raro de todos y muy especial déjame decirte, cada poder es especial –** respondió Regina

**-Gracias tía por todo** – dijo abrazándola – **me puedo quedar con los mini castillos**

**-Claro** - respondió – **déjame ponértela en un vidrio** – dijo conjurando dos bolas de cristal y poniendo los mini castillos ahí

-**gracias tía **– respondió Rapunzel saliendo del cuarto de Regina

Regina sonrió a su sobrina mientras se iba, estaba feliz que su sobrina haya aceptado recuperar sus poderes, uno menos y queda sus dos hijas nada más, con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado Storybrooke<strong>

El bosque estaba húmedo y fresco, pero al menos los pocos rayos de sol que le golpeaban la espalda la calentaban. Aquella mañana se había despertado antes que todos lo de la ciudad sabía que hoy su madre atacaría así que había salido a la búsqueda de Rumpelstiltskin.

***Morirás tú y todas las personas a las que quieres, ¿lo sabes?*** ese fue su gran pensamiento

Aquella mañana había tenido la brillante idea de buscar el pozo donde todo había comenzado. Pensaba que allí podría encontrar a Rumpelstiltskin.

**¿Algo te preocupa, querida?**

Regina se pone en guardia levantándose y encontrándose con Rumpelstiltskin que la mira divertido.

**Rumpelstiltskin**

**Sí, aquí estoy, Su Majestad. Pero, ¿cómo es que se encuentra por aquí?**

Rumpelstiltskin saltaba por aquí y por allí, alegre, para después sentarse sobre un tronco. Sin duda ya no parecía el tranquilo y críptico Mr. Gold.

**Sabes por qué estoy aquí, idiota**

Rumpelstiltskin se levanta de repente, la mirada de piedra y un dedo señalándola.

**No, no, no. ¿Dónde has dejado las buenas maneras? **

**Quiero hacer un trato contigo**

Rumpelstiltskin se le acerca, maléficamente - **¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo quiero hacer un trato con usted?**

**Escucha lo que tengo para ofrecerte**

Rumpelstiltskin, sonriente, asiente, se sienta y con el meñique hace un gesto de destaponarse un oído

**Bien. Soy todo oídos**

**Quiero algo para enviar a mi madre a otra dimensión**

**Lo siento querida pero eso es imposible**

**Nada para ti es imposible, tu muy bien sabes que mi madre vendrá por ti, a mí no me importa lo que vaya a pasarme pero lamentablemente me preocupo por este estúpido pueblo ya que mi hijo está aquí, aunque el no me quiera mas**

**Que te hace pensar que yo no puedo con tu madre**

Regina se rio de el** – ya no puedes, ya que ahora tienes una debilidad**

Rumpelstiltskin abre los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su amada así que se queda pensativo – **Que ganaría yo?**

**Ya que cuando destierres a mi madre también lo harás conmigo –** dijo ocultando su tristeza – **Mi madre solo me quiere y destruir todo lo que una vez amo, yo me iré con ella, lo que ganarías es que podrás reinar en este estúpido pueblucho y ya no estaré molestándote, Tú me debes Rumple** – dijo con odio mirándolo

Rumple solo sonrió a Regina – **Lo hare pero con dos condiciones**

**-Cualquier cosa**

**-Necesito que bebas una poción mía**

**-Y eso para qué? –** Dijo confundida **– No juegues conmigo** – dijo señalándolo con furia

**-Calma majestad, es algo bueno necesito darte algo de poder ya que tu poder se está desvaneciendo no es así?** – dijo sonriente

Regina abrió los ojos odiándolo ya que el siempre está dos pasos por delante de ella – **Que quieres**

-**Te vas a tomar esa pócima para aumentar tu poder pero se necesita un ingrediente especial**

**-Qué cosa**

**-La sangre del Sheriff**

Regina abrió confundida en ninguno de sus libros para abrir un portal estaba la sangre de alguien – **Porque?**

**-Sin preguntas querida**

Regina resoplo de odio mirándolo – **Ve preparando la pócima** – dijo desapareciendo de Rumple

**-Como ordene su majestad** – dijo con una gran sonrisa ya que había completado uno de sus antiguos tratos

Regina se encontraba mirando a los alrededores tratando de encontrar al Sheriff, cuando la encontró estaba en una esquina, así que ella se escondió de la vista de Swan y conjuro algunos cuchillos para dañarla en la pierna, cuando vio que el Sheriff ahora estaba sangrando ella desapareció y apareció delante de ella

**-Como siempre tan torpe Señorita Swan – **dijo conjurando un pañuelo

**-Como demonios estas acá, creía que te habías ido? **– dijo soportando el dolor y mirando a cada lado para ver si era Cora

-**Y dejar que mi madre gane, no querida –** dijo sonriente, presionando la herida con el pañuelo y tratando de que absorba la sangre, al ver que el pañuelo ya tiene suficiente, dijo un hechizo y rápidamente la piel del Sheriff estaba intacta

-**Wuao como hiciste eso? **– dijo Emma sorprendida viendo que ya no tenía nada

**-Magia curativa Sheriff** – dijo ocultando el pañuelo – **Suerte, no seas tan torpe **– dijo desapareciendo

**-Espera** – grito Emma confundida porque Regina le había ayudado y de cómo demonios se daño

* * *

><p>Regina apareció de nuevo delante de Rumple<p>

-**Veo querida que ya lo trajiste** – dijo con una sonrisa

-**Al grano diablillo** – dijo Regina enojada

Gold conjuro un frasco y puso la sangre de Swan e inmediatamente todo el líquido se volvió blanco – **ahora querida necesito un poco la tuya** – cuando que Regina quería preguntarle **– sin preguntas querida**

Regina solo apretó sus puños sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al momento de no saber nada pero estaba desesperada de que su madre desaparezca

Regina saca de la chaqueta una pequeña navaja y se hace un corte en la palma de la mano, le pasa la navaja a Rumpelstiltskin mostrándole la mano.

**-Gracias querida** – dijo poniendo ahora la sangre en el frasco y seguía de color blanco, interesante pensó Rumple – **Ahora tómatelo**

Regina asintió a lo dicho, Esta siente una fuerte ola de poder entrar en su pecho. Cae al suelo, inesperadamente, por el dolor.

**-La poción también te va a dar fuerza, cumplí con el trato querida –** dijo sonriente viendo a Regina sonriente

Regina logra, a duras penas, ponerse de pie – **Cual es la otra condición –**

**-Me deberás un favor –** respondió sonriente

Regina sabía que deberle un favor a él era como si tu vida dependiera de él y eso era algo muy malo

**No te preocupes querida, no es nada malo**

**Dime qué favor, Quiero estar segura. Demasiadas veces me has engañado Rumpelstiltskin**

**Va ser un pequeño favor, en el futuro algo me pasara y quiero que me ayudes en eso**

**-Al poner mi vida en riesgo**

**-No te preocupes querida, tú vas a tener poder para derrotar a cualquier cosa**

Regina solo asintió

**-Dame una señal **

**-Mi nombre, cuando grite mi nombre** – susurro

**-Excelente querida, nos vemos en el futuro –** sonrió Rumpelstiltskin - **Buena suerte -**

**No me sirve, idiota. Solo me enfada el no poder hacerte pagar el que hayas traído de vuelta a mi madre**

Rumpelstiltskin rompe a reír

**Oh, pero yo no he traído a tu madre. No voluntariamente. Ese portal lo abrí para recuperar mis poderes** – dijo desapareciendo

Lo único que se escucha en ese bosque es el crujido de las hojas que acompañaba la risa maléfica del hombre.

* * *

><p>Regina apenas había salido del bosque cuando escucha que una rama se rompe, y al girarse se encuentra con el pequeño Henry que la miraba.<p>

**¿Qué haces aquí, Henry?**

**¿Qué haces tú aquí, Regina?**

Regina al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Henry se siente mal.

**¿Ya ni siquiera me llamas mamá? Fantástico**

**Tú eres la reina malvada y mi madre es Emma**

**Para mí tú eres y siempre serás mi hijo**

Henry se pone a su lado, mientras ella camina con paso acelerado hacia la ciudad.

**o que no entiendo es cómo una persona malvada como tú decide ser mamá**

**No entiendes muchas cosas, Henry, pero no importa**

Henry resopla, intentando seguir el paso de su madre adoptiva, mientras que esta intenta por todos los medios no llorar

**¿Quieres traicionarnos de nuevo? ¿Estás del lado de tu madre?**

Regina se para y se gira hacia el muchacho que la mira a los ojos. Se baja a su altura y lo agarra por los hombros.

**No, no estoy engañando a nadie, Henry. Lo sé, he cometido tantos errores en mi vida que no merezco tu confianza. Pero todo lo que hice, justo o errado, ha sido luchar por ti. Por ti, que has sido el único destello de felicidad en mi vida. Yo te quiero y te querré siempre**

Henry se zafa de su madre, confuso, y saca de la mochila el viejo y polvoriento libro de cuentos que Blancanieves le había regalado

**Pero aquí dice que tú eres el mal**

**El mal es solo cuestión de puntos de vista, Henry**

Apoya la mano sobre el libro y siente una pequeña sacudida en sus yemas.

**Henry, nada es blanco o negro. Todo tiene un porqué, incluso las cosas más malvadas o más terroríficas**

Quita la mano del libro, se levanta y comienza a caminar

**De todas maneras, tranquilo. Cuando todo esto acabe, no me verás más. No haré ningún mal a nadie. Es una promesa**

Tras decir eso, desaparece en la niebla, dejando a un Henry confuso con aquel libro de cuentos entre sus brazos, pero se decidió en no creer en Regina ya que ella es la reina malvada y todo lo que dice es para confundir así que se fue hacia el restaurante de la abuelita, para averiguar mas cosas

* * *

><p>Regina ahora se encontraba en medio de la ciudad esperando a que su madre aparezca, se sentía más fuerte debe ser por la poción, cuando regresara al bosque encantado ya que ahí es el único lugar que Rumple me llevaría, investigaría más, todas las personas la estaban viendo esperando algo<p>

**-PORQUE NO SE LARGAN –** grito Regina dándoles una mirada asesina, inmediatamente los aldeanos se fueron, al menos aún le tenían miedo

-**Hola querida** – dijo Su madre apareciendo muy sonriente, con su criado y una jaula cubierta con una tela roja

**-Madre no creía que llegarías tarde** – dijo con ironía mirando su reloj

-**Por favor, una reina nunca llega tarde, ustedes siempre llegan temprano –** sonrió

Los habitantes se estaban juntando

**_Idiotas _**pensó Regina

**-Es cierto tu estas con tu madre** – grito enojado Henry

Regina miro a su hijo y le dolió profundamente lo que le dijo, como podría estar con su madre, acaso no lo ve, en que fallo en criarlo

**-Wuao querida que mal criaste a ese mocoso** – dijo sonriente Cora

-Eres la reina Malvada – grito Henry, inmediatamente Ruby le hizo callar y se puso escondida detrás del coche de Emma

-**Lo se madre –** susurro con tristeza

**-REGINA! –** grito Emma yéndose hacia ella, seguida por sus padres

Cora sonrió por lo dicho e inmediatamente con sus poderes empezó a destruir la ciudad

Regina estaba sorprendida así que puso campos de protección a los aldeanos – **Que crees que estás haciendo esto es solo tú y yo!** – grito

Cora se empezó a reír – **Es para darte una lección a ti y al resto de idiotas** – dijo con ironía – **aunque… **– susurro lo ultimo

Regina miro a los alrededores había destruido gran parte de la cuidad en tan solos unos pocos segundos

**¿Qué quieres, bruja?** – grito James

Cora explota en una estridente risa que hace temblar la tierra entera. Después, se acerca a su siervo acariciándole un hombro.

**-Estoy aquí para hacer una proposición, Príncipe-**

**No haremos ningún pacto contigo si es eso lo que intentas decir**

**¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que la propuesta es para ustedes. Son demasiado cándidos y buenos. Después de haber meditado toda la noche he decidido hacerte a ti, hija mía, una propuesta**

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, y girándose se quedan mirando a Regina

**Vete al infierno madre – dijo **mas que enojada

**Oh, bambita mía, ya he estado y he vuelto a por ti, ¿no te hace eso feliz?**

Regina en una nube de humo violeta se transforma en su alter ego del mundo mágico. Un corsé burdeos le ciñe el pecho resaltando sus senos y el collar de diamantes que le adorna el cuello. El vestido desciende largo y libre hasta el suelo mientras los cabellos están recogido delante y se deslizan sueltos por la parte de atrás hasta la mitad de la espalda.

**Déjalo ya madre, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo**

Emma se queda ahí mirándola, quiere ir a su lado para darle las fuerzas necesarias. Con la piel tan blanca y los ojos tan profundos le parece una delgada ramita, víctima de la intemperie. Se obliga a quedarse quieta, sujetando a Henry que mira a Cora con desprecio.

**¿Ni siquiera si te propusiese un cambio? ¿Ni siquiera si ese cambio fuese de una persona por ti amada? Ni siquiera si fuese…**

Con un ligero movimiento de la mano, el siervo de Cora levanta la tela roja de la jaula, dejando ver en su interior a un hombre con el pecho descubierto, visiblemente enfadado y desaliñado. No es necesario que Cora termine la frase para hacerle comprender a Regina de quién está hablando.

**Daniel **- susurra. De repente le falta la respiración y la cabeza le duele. Se lleva una mano al estómago, cree que se va a desmayar, abre la boca de nuevo un par de veces para hablar. Se siente la boca seca, la lengua pastosa, la voz recluida quién sabe dónde. Mira a su madre que exhibía un gesto de satisfacción.

Blancanieves da un paso hacia delante y habla en lugar de Regina

**Pero Regina me dijo que estaba muerto. Que tú lo habías matado**

Cora asiente - **En cierto sentido es lo que le hice creer. Pensé que este palafrenero me era más útil vivo que muerto**

**¿Me hiciste creer que lo habías matado? Estaba allí entre mis brazos, sin vida. ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué? - **Es un grito desesperado lo que proviene de los labios de Regina. Un grito que hace temblar a todos los que estaban allí observando.

**Hija mía, el amor es debilidad, ¿lo has dicho también tú o me equivoco? Este pequeño idiota te estaba distrayendo de tu verdadero potencial. Cosa que has demostrado a todos ahora**

Los ojos de Regina están húmedos, pero intenta por todos los medios sofocar las lágrimas. No quiere llorar delante de esa mujer que dice ser su madre. El odio que siente hacia ella es secundario al dolor y al sentimiento de culpa. Durante todos estos siglos había llevado muerte y destrucción para vengar un hecho nunca ocurrido. Se siente una estúpida.

**Déjalo ir**

Daniel, ante aquellas palabras, como salido de un sueño, alza su mirada hacia Regina. Le sonríe, desesperado, mientras intenta ponerse en pie.

**No es tan fácil, tesoro mío. Lo dejaré libre si tú te unes a mí y me ayudas a destruir a esos sosos humanos**

**No**

**¿Cómo qué no?**

**No te ayudaré a matarlos. Ahora, no. Hoy, no**

** -Por favor querida, ya perdieron únete a mi o sufrirás la consecuencias** – dijo Cora

Regina miro a sus alrededores, era cierto habían perdido no quedaba más magia en Storybrooke en eso vio a Rumple aparecer muy detrás de todos, lo bueno es que su madre no lo haya visto

**-Tu hijo vendrá con nosotros – **

En eso Emma inmediatamente se puso contra Henry para protegerlo, todos estaban asustados no sabían qué iba a pasar

**-Habla querida**

Regina sabía que tenía que actuar era ahora o nunca, sabía que Henry la odiaba aun, no quería nada con ella

**Hija mía, me ayudarás, Sí, porque si no lo haces, el pobre Daniel morirá. Esta vez de verdad**

Tras decir esto, su criado saca de la jaula a Daniel que cansado y herido cae de rodillas ante Cora. Las manos y los pies encadenados. Mueve ligeramente los labios en un susurro silencioso. Blancanieves lee en los labios el nombre de Regina. También Regina se da cuenta, pero se debate sobre lo que debe hacer.

Cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse lo máximo posible. Los minutos pasan lentos mientras el silencio como un asesino serpenteaba entre ellos. Reabre de golpe los ojos, en la cara una máscara inexpresiva. Se gira hacia Emma y la mira fijamente, esta última con una expresión de terror. Si, Emma tiene miedo. Miedo de la elección de esta mujer que la está mirando. Regina aparta la mirada de ella para posarla en

Ruby y en Henry que desde detrás del coche esperan la sentencia. Después, dirige su mirada a James y a Blancanieves, para después darse cuenta de que la mitad de la ciudad, que se preparaba para el inminente traslado, había llegado allí y esperaba su decisión.

Vuelve a mirar a la madre y a Daniel. Suspira y da un paso adelante sonriendo lascivamente a su madre.

**No **- el grito de Emma es un grito estrangulado que paraliza a Regina. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a caminar hacia la madre que le sonríe.

Cuando la tiene delante, Cora le pone una mano sobre el hombro con un gesto materno, mientras ella no aparta la mirada.

**Tú no eres como ella, Regina. No puedes hacer eso. Te estábamos dando una segunda oportunidad** - Blancanieves se le acerca junto con James que sostiene a su hija

**Tiene razón, Regina. Todos estábamos dispuestos a dejarnos ayudar por ti** - Como única respuesta, Regina sonríe con malicia, segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Era la única vez que vería a todos

Cora la mira -**Déjalos estar, hija mía, estoy contenta de que finalmente hayas decidido unirte a mí. Sabes muy bien que es peligroso hacer enfadar a una reina-**

Regina se coloca frente a su madre y le sonríe burlona, mientras que con todo su ser llama para sí el poder **- Oh, madre, lo sé. Pero debo corregirte, es peligroso hace enfadar a… ¡Regina!**

Dicho eso un gran vórtice se abrió debajo del suelo que trago a Cora, Daniel, su siervo y la mismísima Regina

**-Regina** – grito Emma corriendo hacia donde estaba busco por todos los lados y no estaba, todos estaban mirando a los alrededores en estado de Shock

-**Al parecer funciono** – dijo Gold apareciendo ante todos

-**Que acaba de pasar** – dijo Nieves confundida

**-Donde están** – dijo Emma desesperada

-**Se fueron –** dijo Gold simplemente

Todos estaba confundidos no entendían nada

**-Como que se fueron** – dijo Encanto

**-Regina, vino a mi, hicimos un trato, no se preocupen la reina malvada y su madre se fueron, vivan contentos bosque encantado, ya nadie los molestara** – dijo Gold desapareciendo

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a las personas que siguieron la historia<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios **

**:)**


	4. Especial Regina y Elsa parte 1

****ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES****

* * *

><p><strong>Presente Arendelle<strong>

**Reino Corona**

Regina despertó inmediatamente estaba sudando **– Daniel… Madre…** - dijo agarrándose la cabeza con dolor, después de unos segundos se calmó y miro a su alrededor – **Que me pasa –** susurro confundida – porque estoy sudando - en eso miro a la ventana y vio que el sol ya se había posado en su ventana **– Mucho calor** – murmuro saliendo de su cama para bañarse y cambiarse para dirigirse a desayunar y olvidándose de todo

* * *

><p>Elsa despertó violentamente, desde hace meses había estado teniendo sueños de su madre con otra gente, en otro lugar muy desconocido para ella, obviamente eran sueños ya que los lugares que vio eran muy raros eran como si esa gente era de otra época, una época muy avanzada al parecer, pero también había otros sueños en una época igual a la suya, estaba teniendo sueños donde su madre era muy joven<p>

Elsa se sentó y comenzó a recordar los sueños de su madre interactuando con esa gente, quienes eran? Fue una de las preguntas que le tenía intrigada otra era porque estaba teniendo esos sueños? Otra pregunta era si todos esos sueños eran verdad? Y si era verdad que iba hacer ella

**-No pienses en eso Elsa** – susurro para sí misma – **Tu mama nunca haría algo así y si lo hizo es porque tenía que ver algo más, ya que tu mama es una de las personas más buenas y justas en todo los reinos –** dijo para sí misma –**y si es vedad? –** comenzó hablar sola, en eso recordó lo que siempre su madre le dijo cuando era pequeña **_Tú no eres mala hija, ya que la maldad no nace mi amor, la maldad se hace_** esas palabras fueron lo que siempre le decía su madre – **que estúpida que soy** – murmuro

Elsa empezó a vestirse con su magia, tenía que ir a desayunar antes que la llamen, al momento en que todos empezaron a desayunar estaban hablando de varias cosas que ella no le dio mucha importancia ya que aún seguía pensando en esos sueños sabía que tenía que hablar con su madre, o con los Trolls los guardianes del reino ellos deben de saber la verdad de todo, quería saber si esos sueños eran el pasado de su madre, y si lo eran? Que iba hacer, como vería a su madre de nuevo en eso miro a su madre que estaba sonriendo con los reyes

-**_El pasado es el pasado_** – pensó Elsa con satisfacción, no importa que su madre haya echo esas cosas, ya que ahora su madre era otra persona

**-Elsa que pasa?** – susurro Anna que estaba a su costado ya que desde que empezó el desayuno su hermana estaba muy pensativa

Elsa salió de sus pensamiento y sonrió a su hermana – **Nada, solo estaba pensando algo sin importancia –** sonrió a lo dicho en eso miro a su madre que le estaba mirando preocupada y solo le sonrió y susurro – **Te amo mama**

Regina sonrió a lo dicho a su hija y susurro lo mismo **– yo también te amo mi amor** – susurro con alegría

* * *

><p>-<strong>Bueno Regina espero con ansias tu regreso al reino, y nos vemos en el cumpleaños de Elsa<strong> – dijo Frederick sonriente

**-Por supuesto** - sonrió Regina

-**Ah Regina te voy a extrañar** – dijo Alicia abrazándola

* * *

><p>Elsa miraba a su madre despedirse de sus tíos con alegría, tenía que hablar con los Trolls ese fue su primer pensamiento, vio a su hermana que estaba riendo con Rapunzel y Eugene, como amaba a Anna<p>

**-Hijas vamos –** dijo Regina agarrando la mano de Elsa y de Anna

Todos se despidieron con tristeza prometiéndose ver en el cumpleaños de Elsa que será dentro de unos 2 meses

* * *

><p>Al llegar al palacio inmediatamente Kai y Gerda los estaban esperando con sus guardias, en sus caras se vieron una satisfacción que su reina y sus princesas hayan llegado a salvo<p>

-**Sus Majestades** – dijo Kai haciendo una reverencia y todos les siguieron

**-Hijas vayan a descansar** – dijo Regina, mientras Anna y Elsa se retiraron a sus habitaciones – **Gerda prepárale chocolate caliente para las niñas –** sonrió

-**Como ordene** – dijo retirándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

**-Kai llama a Claude, voy a estar en mi oficina** – dijo retirándose hacia su oficina, Claude al momento de darse cuenta que sus majestades estaba bien cuidados en el reino de Corona, decidió regresar al reino para protegerlo

**-Como ordene su majestad** – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Regina entro a su oficina y se dio cuenta de una pila de papeles sin firmar

**-Aunque me haya ido por dos días, pareciera que me ido por un mes –** dijo mirando todos los papeles con frustración

**-Eso es porque usted es muy generosa su majestad** – dijo Claude entrando con una taza de Café y dándosela – **Tienes muchos reinos que están bajo tu ala**

**-Gracias Claude** – sonrió Regina suspirando – **Todo lo mejor para Arendelle, querido** – dijo sonriente **– Alguna noticia?**

**-En dos días no hay mucha** – dijo sentándose y relajándose – **ahhh **– dijo parándose y dirigiéndose hacia una esquina y sacando algunas cartas de los reinos vecinos

**-Y eso?** – dijo alzando su ceja

**-Cartas para saber que obsequiarle a la princesa Elsa por su cumpleaños** – dijo sonriente

-**Ahhh eso, Claude manda cartas a los reinos diciéndole que este año no va ver feliz cumpleaños** – dijo Regina

**-Y eso porque? –** dijo Claude confundido

-**Elsa no quiere, mejor dicho Anna no quiere ver como Elsa está rodeada de muchos pretendientes** – sonrió Regina

Claude también sonrió por los dicho – **La princesa Anna no quiere que nadie este merodeando a su territorio –** rio, todos del reino sabían del amor de sus princesas y aceptaron ese amor, además nadie podía decir nada ya que despertaría la furia de su reina y eso nadie lo quería, ni tampoco lo deseaban para sus peores enemigos ya que la furia de la Reina Regina era muy conocida por todo los reinos, y era mucho temor y miedo al estar al lado contrario de su furia

**-Si bueno, al parecer ni uno de los reyes quiere entender que mis hijas están apartadas**

**-Bueno, Regina tu nunca has dicho algo –** sonrió Claude. El, Kai y Gerda, Frederick y Alicia eran los únicos que podían llamar a Regina por su nombre

**-Yo creo que era algo obvio, ya que en medio de la sala principal y rodeada de reyes y príncipes mi hija Elsa beso a Anna con un acto de amor verdadero y por eso está viva –** explico obviamente

-**A veces los reyes son ignorantes al no ver el amor delante de sus ojos, además si te das cuenta la mayoría de los reyes se casan por conveniencia, nunca por amor verdadero **– explico Claude – **y tus hijas no son las únicas que tienen propuestas de matrimonio** – sonrió pícaramente

-**Y mi respuesta sigue siendo no** – dijo Regina decididamente

**-Lo sé** – dijo Claude – **es por eso que cuando me llegan cartas para conocerte yo siempre las reenvió con un gracias por su propuesta pero la reina no desea contraer matrimonio por el momento **– dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Gracias Claude, tu eres el único en quien puedo confiar mi vida plenamente – **

**-Bueno** – dijo Claude sonriente

-**La gente está lista para la tormenta** – dijo Regina preocupada girando un anillo que estaba en su dedo

Claude sonrió al ver esa reacción, la mayoría no lo sabe pero ese anillo que tenía su reina, es el único que tiene de su familia, es el único que le ata a su pasado que no recuerda, siempre cuando su reina tocaba ese anillo era porque estaba muy preocupada, esa reacción siempre le anticipa a él para hacer algo para relajar a su reina, Regina le salvo la vida, le debe mucho a ella, y la considera una gran hermana

-**He mandado algunos guardias para que coloquen ya los fuertes, pero tú sabes cómo es la naturaleza**

**-Lo sé** – suspiro Regina **– solo espero que este año sea igual que el pasado**

**-Una tormenta tranquila** – sonrió Claude

**-Si** – suspiro Regina

**-Lamentablemente Arendelle es un lugar que la Nieve siempre predomina**

**-Lamentablemente** – suspiro

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después<strong>

Elsa se encontraba en el gran Valle de la roca viva el lugar del Gran Pabbie viviendo, había hecho milagros para que su madre y su hermana no se enterara que vendría a este lugar, tuvo la ayuda de Kristoff, un gran amigo de ella y de Claude aunque tampoco les dijo la verdad de donde iría solo les dijo que necesitaba estar sola por unas cuantas horas, ahora se encontraba en frente de Pabbie, explicándole los sueños que estaba teniendo de su madre

**-Y qué piensas al respecto de eso su majestad** – dijo Pabbie mirando a Elsa calmadamente

**-Depende de lo que me digas** – dijo Elsa – **ya que si es verdad, no tengo el porqué de juzgar a mi madre… Mi madre es una de las personas más amorosas que conozco, es una de las personas más justas gracias a ella la mayoría de los reinos le debe a mi madre por traer paz y prosperidad a sus reinos, la que vi en mis sueños no es mi madre**

**-Lamentablemente su majestad esos sueños son el pasado de su madre** – dijo Pabbie con tristeza

Elsa se quedó en estado de Shock todos sus sueños viendo a su madre matar a tanta gente, viendo a su madre siendo abusada por años de dolor **– Como? Porque tengo esos sueños** – dijo con una voz mecánica aún estaba en shock **– Porque yo? Que ganas al hacer que tenga esos sueños –** dijo Elsa mirando al gran Pabbie seriamente y congelando todo a su alrededor, y si Elsa se había dado cuenta que el único que tenía poder de hacer eso era el

Pabbie se sintió triste, sabía que poner esos sueños en la mente de Elsa era algo malo, pero era el momento en que Elsa sepa de su existencia ya que un gran poder maligno se está acercando a los reinos

**-Ya que dentro de poco un gran poder maligno está arrasando los reinos y tu madre va a estar en peligro y tú eres la única que podrá ayudarla** – explico Pabbie cuidadosamente

**-Quien? –** gruño Elsa

**-Sabes muy bien que tu madre no tiene recuerdos de su pasado verdad?**

**-Eso lo sé, mi madre nunca me miente**

**-Bueno tu madre no es de este reino como tú muy bien has visto en tus sueños**

Elsa asintió sabía que el lugar donde estaba su madre no era Arendelle

**… su reino origen se llama el bosque encantado**

**-El bosque Encantado?** – Dijo Elsa confundida – **Donde queda ese reino?**

**-Ese reino queda en otro mundo, un mundo donde la magia es muy normal, donde existen muchas criaturas mágicas que has leído en libros antiguos y de fantasías.**

**-Mi madre es de ese reino** – murmuro Elsa – **Como llego a Arendelle?**

**-Tu madre llego a este reino ya que estaba profetizado, tú mismo sabes de la profecía donde una bruja poderosa llegara para salvar a los reinos**

**-Eso lo sé, lo que quiero decir es como llego a este reino no porque estaba profetizado, quiero saber cuál fue la cuestión o que paso con mi madre para que aterrizara a este reino –** dijo Elsa

-**Cual fue tu último sueño**

**-Ella había aterrizado en un bosque, cuando despertó inmediatamente desapareció con un hombre y llego a un castillo y de repente me desperté** – dijo Elsa

**-Antes de eso?**

**-Ella estaba peleando con una mujer, estaban hablando no sé de qué ya que solo los veía, me di cuenta que toda la gente de su alrededor las estaban mirando con cara de miedo, de ahí mi madre grito algo y de repente un portal o vórtice trago a la mujer, a mi madr sujetos más –** explico Elsa

Pabbie solo asintió a lo dicho – **tus sueños no tienen voz o solo los vez**

**-Algunos sueños se puede oír otros sueños no se puede solo los veo** – dijo Elsa

**-Quiere saber cómo fue tu madre, quieres saber todo sobre tu madre? Quieres saber quiénes eran esas personas?**

**-Si mi madre va a correr peligro necesito saber todo para protegerla** – dijo Elsa seriamente

**-Y que pasaría que cuando te enteraras todo, veas a tu madre de diferente manera?**

**-No lo hare ya que como tu muy bien has dicho quiero saber cómo fue mi madre, ahora mi madre es una persona muy diferente a la de mis sueños** – dijo Elsa con tanta seguridad, que Pabbie sonrió internamente, ya que él estaba preocupado como vieran ahora a la reina

-**Bueno** – dijo Pabbie convocando 2 frascos de hierbas uno blanco y uno negro – **el frasco blanco vas a tener que darle a tu madre para que se le tome pero lo tienes que hacer sin que ella se entere, el frasco negro te lo tienes que tomar tú, tiene que ser antes de medianoche**

**-Entiendo?** – dijo Elsa guardando los frascos en eso quería preguntar a Pabbie algo muy importante **– Mi madre recuperara su memoria o nunca lo hará** – dijo Elsa

**-Tu madre acepto perder sus recuerdos, lamentablemente tu madre nunca lo hará a menos que encuentre a su alma gemela –** **_o a que ella misma se perdone_** pensó Pabbie

**-Alma gemela? Quién es?**

**-Eso querida yo no lo se**

**-Mi madre lo sabe?**

**-Tu madre no lo sabe** – **_a menos ahora no lo sabe_** pensó Pabbie

Elsa asintió a lo dicho

**-Si usted tiene más preguntas no dude en venir**

**-Lo hare Pabbie vendré mañana para que me respondas que haremos después** – dijo Elsa marchándose hacia su reino

Elsa empezó con su plan, hablo con Gerda para que ella le entregue el café a su madre, cuando se lo dio inmediatamente fue a su despacho

-**Mama te traje tu café** – dijo Elsa entrando, su madre estaba revisando varios papeles y firmando algunos

Regina miro a su hija y sonrió – **Gracias mi amor, pero no te tenías que molestar** – dijo con una voz muy dulce

**-Yo quería** – dijo sonriente entregándole el café a su madre

Regina sonrió y lo dejo en su mesa

Elsa se puso algo tensa, tenía que hacer a su madre que beba

-**Necesitas que te ayude en algo madre – **

**-No te preocupes mi amor, solo es leer y firmar nada más**

**-Aun así, te voy ayudar para que acabes y duermas** – dijo Elsa sonriente ya que sabía que su madre antes que duerma siempre se toma su café

-**Gracias mi amor, pero hoy día te deje libre para que estés con Anna, hablando de tu hermana donde esta?**

**-Durmiendo, se la paso todo el día jugando con Olaf y Kristoff **– contesto Elsa mientras agarraba los papeles de su madre

**-Y tu mi amor?**

**_Rayos_** pensó Elsa

**-Me quede dormida sobre la hierba por eso ahora estoy muy despierta** – sonrió Elsa a su madre

-**Entiendo** – dijo Regina tomando el café

Elsa miro de reojo a su madre y empezó a emocionarse y a la vez estar nerviosa, cuando vio a su madre terminar el vaso, suspiro de alivio

**-Te preparo más café – **dijo Elsa después de una media hora

Regina levanto su vista – **Si por favor, mejor llama a Gerda y dile que me prepare algo para comer**

**-No has comido madre **– dijo Elsa preocupada

Regina sonrió **– Si lo hizo solo que tengo más hambre nada más**

**-Oh… bueno madre ya termine** – dijo entregándole los papeles – **voy a llamar a Gerda** – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para retirarse

-**Descansa mi amor** – dijo Regina sonriente

-**Hasta mañana madre** – dijo Elsa saliendo de la oficina de su madre y yéndose para llamar a Gerda

* * *

><p>Al momento de llegar a su habitación se encontró con Anna que estaba dormida, ella inmediatamente salió de su vestido y se quedó con su ropa interior y se metió en su cama, empezó a abrazar a Anna por su cintura y atrayéndola hacia ella, se alegró un montón ya que iba a necesitar a su novia esta noche solo esperaba que al momento de saber sobre el pasado de su madre no cambie nada<p>

**-Te amo Anna – **susurro Elsa antes de caer dormida

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos este va ser un especial, voy a utilizar a los hermanos Pevensie como sorpresa<strong>

**espero que les guste ya que he estado con esta idea desde hace tiempo**

**espero sus comentarios**

**:) Ser felices**


	5. Especial Regina y Elsa parte 2

****ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES****

* * *

><p>Elsa despertó y se encontró que estaba en frente de una casa<p>

Regina mira alrededor. El salón era pequeño y acogedor y muy familiar. La chimenea, a su derecha, estaba encendida y crepitaba alegremente. Más allá del gran ventanal, enfrente de ellos, la nieve caía lenta recubriendo cada centímetro de tierra. Una mujer de largos cabellos castaños estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo un viejo y polvoriento libro.

**No me digas que aquella… -** murmuro Elsa sorprendida ya que había visto a esa señora en sus sueños, quien era?

**Mi madre. Se llama… ella es Cora** – respondió una voz quebrada

Elsa al momento de voltear se dio cuenta que era su madre

**-Mama! Como es posible?** – dijo Elsa confundida

**-Yo no soy tu madre, solo soy la subconsciente de ella y la que te va a guiar en este viaje** – dijo sin emoción

**-Eres mi madre – **afirmo Elsa** - subconsciente o no eres mi madre** – dijo Elsa seriamente mirando a su mama que aun no mostraba emociones

**-Como quieras** – dijo fríamente

-**Así que ella es Cora tu madre ósea mi abuela**

**-No! ella no es nada tuyo** – dijo su madre con voz de odio

Elsa solo asintió **_para ser un subconsciente aún tiene emociones_** pensó

**-Nos puede ver o escuchar?** – pregunto acercándose a Cora mientras movía una mano por delante de ella, en eso llego una niña de cinco años y traspasa a Elsa para ir hacia su madre

Elsa se queda impresionada por el suceso y empieza a ver lo que estaba pasando, no hay que ser un genio para saber que esa niña era su madre

**Madre, madre** – dijo la niña

**-Eres muy linda mama** – dijo Elsa sonriente

**Es el día de mi quinto cumpleaños** – dijo su madre mirando el recuerdo

Elsa la mira, intentando comprender qué podría haber de triste en un recuerdo como ese.

**Qué sucedió el día de tu cumpleaños? Mama** – pregunto confundida

Regina señala la escena que se presentaba delante

Elsa asintió y se queda mirando a su madre de niña tenía espesos y rizados cabellos negros que le llegaban a la espalda. La piel ligeramente ambarina resaltaba con el vestidito rojo que llevaba.

**Regina, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no saltes por la casa como si fueses presa de convulsiones? No es elegante** – espeto Cora enojada

La niña baja la cabeza

**Perdona, madre. Solo quería mostrarte lo que me ha regalado mi padre por mi cumpleaños**

La pequeña Regina muestra orgullosa a la madre un pequeño caballito de mar de madera con dos pequeñas ruedas en la base. La madre mira el objeto y después mira a la hija

**Es un regalo estúpido**

**¿Por qué decís eso, madre?**

**Porque tu padre es estúpido. No deberías malgastar el tiempo de esa manera. Te mete ideas extrañas en la cabeza**

La niña pone el regalo en la mesita, al lado de su madre, y agarra la tela del vestido de esta de forma suplicante

**¿Por qué habláis siempre mal de él? Después de todo, es tu marido, es mi padre**

Cora, harta de la hija, se levanta quitándosela de encima, y se dirige a colocar el libro en la repisa al lado de la chimenea.

**No es nada. No es ni siquiera tu padre, Regina. Es solo una comodidad. Su dinero nos permitirá convertirte en una gran mujer**

La niña comienza a llorar

**No es verdad. Él es mi papá**

Cora se le acerca y la sacude por un brazo

**Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, Regina. La cruda verdad. No es tu padre**

Elsa estaba llenándose de ira, no podía creer que esa mujer era la madre de su mama, miro a su mama y en sus ojos mostraba tristeza dolor, vio la mano de su mama llevándoselo en el pecho, conteniendo el dolor, **_definitivamente no es el subconsciente de mi madre es su otra parte, la que recuerda_** pensó Elsa

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Regina daba puñetazos a la falda de la madre

**No es verdad. No. ¿Por qué decís eso, madre?**

Con un gesto veloz, Cora abofetea a su hija que cae al suelo, se acerca a la mesita, coge el caballito de madera y lo lanza a las llamas de la chimenea.

**Compórtate, hija mía. No serás hija de ese idiota, pero con certeza sí lo eres mía y la sangre de mi sangre no llora. Ahora, vete a tu habitación y no salgas hasta la hora de la cena**

La pequeña Regina mira cómo el pequeño regalo se consume entre las llamas. Asustada por la madre, se levanta y lentamente sale del salón.

**Ese es tu pasado mama? –** pregunto Elsa conteniendo su ira

**Es el pasado de tu madre su infancia **– dijo Regina – **todos los días era lo mismo** – susurro

Elsa no podía creer eso era de lo peor esa mujer no merece una hija como su madre, agradecía a cualquiera que le haya quitado la memoria de su madre pensó

-**Odio a esa mujer** – dijo Elsa

**-El odio es malo querida, lamentablemente me ha costado mucho comprenderlo** – respondió Regina

**_Definitivamente es la otra parte de su madre, la que recuerda y la que no quiere salir_** pensó Elsa

-**Vamos **– respondió Regina dio una última mirada a su madre, levanto su mano y pasaron al siguiente recuerdo

* * *

><p>Elsa abre los ojos y aparece en un establo. Un pequeño establo lleno de cuñas de caballos. Regina se acerca a la pequeña ventana del establo y fuera reconoce el lugar donde se encuentran<p>

**Es el establo de mi casa. Creo saber de qué recuerdo se trata **– susurro Regina

Elsa no entendía pero solo asintió a la respuesta de su madre, solo esperaba que este recuerdo no era tan doloroso, pero lo dudaba mucho

De repente, un hombre alto, de ojos claros, entra en el establo acompañado de un caballo, y comienza a quitarle la silla y las bridas

**Daniel –** susurro Regina con los ojos llorosos

Elsa miro a su madre y en sus ojos había un sentimiento que nunca había visto, dio una mirada a ese hombre como ella le daba a Anna, **_ese es mi padre_** fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino, miro hacia el hombre para ver cómo era.

Poco después en el establo entra una joven Regina vestida de amazona. En su rostro una mirada triste. A continuación, la joven Regina mira a Daniel sonriendo

**Disculpa por lo de antes. No debí enfadarme contigo**

Daniel se le acerca toma una mano de Regina y le sonríe.

**No te preocupes. Solo tienes que encontrar un modo para disculparte**

Los dos muchachos se miran y se besan apasionadamente. Los brazos de ella en el cuello de él. Los brazos de él rodeándole la cintura.

Elsa mira ruborizada la escena y voltea a ver a su madre que miraba a su pasado con alegría y tristeza a la vez

* * *

><p>De repente una escena cambia delante de sus ojos<p>

Una joven Regina que hablaba con una niña de mejillas rosadas

**Quien es ella?** – pregunto Elsa a su madre

**Blanca Nieves** – gruño Regina

Elsa estaba sorprendida nunca había oído ese nombre ni comprender el sentimiento con el que hablo su madre a esa niña, esa niña al parecer no es nada bueno pensó mientras miraba la escena

La pequeña Blancanieves está de rodillas en la nieve, enfrente una Regina sonriente que le sostenía sus manos.

**Entonces, ¿amas a ese hombre?**

La joven Regina asiente apretando aún las manos de la niña.

Elsa no entendía en eso miro a su madre y vio en sus ojos que lo tenía cerrado, quería escapar de esa escena, **_que está pasando?_**

**No** -Susurra. Es un susurro leve, pero lo bastante fuerte para que Elsa mire a su madre

El nudo en la garganta aumenta, mientras la escena demasiado conocida seguía adelante.

**Debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Sobre todo a mi madre**

**Pero…**

**No, Blancanieves, mi madre no debe saberlo. No comprendería. ¿Me lo prometes?**

La niña sonríe abrazando a Regina que acepta el abrazo

**Te lo prometo**

* * *

><p>Elsa empezó a comprender todo, ahora toda su cabeza estaba formando el rompecabezas completo de la vida de su madre, cada sueño era una parte del rompecabezas ahora ella ya tenía la mitad completa<p>

**-Que te hizo ella?** – dijo Elsa mirando a su mama

**-Le conto a mi madre** – susurro

En eso la escena cambia completamente, Elsa estaba sorprendida ya que estaba viendo a Cora enfadada en los establos junto a Daniel y Regina.

Cora se había acercado a Daniel susurrándole algo, mientras de lejos Regina la miraba sonriendo.

**Despierta, no quiero recordar esto!** – grito Regina, Elsa estaba abriendo los ojos sorprendida por el repentino estallido de su madre, vio a su madre arrodillada en el suelo, inmediatamente se acercó a abrazarla

**Mama cálmate –** susurro Elsa

**Esto es demasiado, este es el inicio de todo, esta es mi caída** – susurro Regina a su hija abrazándola mientras lloraba

Elsa vio a su madre rota, ella también estaba llorando, nunca su madre había llorado con tanto fervor, en eso miro la escena que estaba en frente, vio a Cora que había levantado su mano y con un simple movimiento le arranca el corazón del pecho de Daniel

**-Noooooo! –** grito a la vez su madre y su madre de joven

Elsa vio a la vez como su mama de joven se le destrozaba el corazón, vio a su madre de joven que se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Daniel intentando despertarlo

**¿Por qué madre?**

**Es nuestro final feliz, querida mía –** dijo Cora con una sonrisa

Elsa estaba mirando con horror toda la escena, veía a su madre de joven llorando incontrolablemente, vio a su mama que se aferraba a ella como salvavidas

De repente todo se volvió negro no había nada solo ellas dos

**-Mama por favor cálmate, ya paso** – susurro Elsa abrazando a su madre que seguía llorando

Regina se echa a llorar peor, su única salvación era su hija

-**Ya no quiero ver más quiero despertar** – grito Elsa mirando hacia arriba hacia los costados

**-Quiero despertar –** murmuro Regina

-**Quiero despertar! **– grito Elsa

* * *

><p>En eso la escena cambio<p>

-**Ya no quiero ver más, ya comprendí a mi mama** – grito Elsa empezando a enojarse

Ahora se encuentran en una caverna, iluminada solo en el centro por un pequeño candil.

De repente, de una galería subterránea aparecen Cora y Regina, seguidas de una ser saltarín.

**Rumpelstiltskin **– Susurra Regina mirando con odio la escena, Elsa solo abrazo a su madre y se puso a verla - **Es el día en que presté juramento a las artes oscuras**

**-Artes oscuras?** – pregunto Elsa

**-Yo soy la reina malvada** – susurro Regina

Elsa negó con la cabeza – **Mama por lo que he visto tú no eres la reina malvada** – dijo Elsa mirando a su madre a los ojos

**Elsa **– susurro Regina

-**Tu eres mi madre, Reina de Arendelle, tus hijas son Elsa y Anna de Arendelle, eres la futura reina de los reinos de nuestro mundo, gracias a ti, todos los reinos están en paz y armonía, cualquier cosa que haya sucedido en el pasado es el pasado, mama** – dijo Elsa dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre – **Te amo mama**

**-Yo también te amo mi amor**

Elsa sonrió a su madre - **vamos a ver la escena ahora** – dijo viendo a Rumpelstiltskin y Cora hablan alegremente mientras Regina está retirada.

**Por qué no te escapaste de ahí mama? –** dijo Elsa

**Mi madre, una especie de hechizo me tenía pegada a ella. No podía hacer nada si no aceptar todas sus condiciones. Condiciones horribles**

**¿Qué?** – dijo Elsa que no entendía

**Han muerto personas porque no logré pararla** – susurro Regina con tristeza

La escena mientras tanto continuaba. A la derecha de Cora aparecen tres personas. Una dama y dos hombres vestidos de mayordomo.

**Madre, ¿qué hace aquí la madre de Maléfica y sus sirvientes? Me dijiste que no le haríais daño**

**Pequeña mía, deberíais saber que las promesas son para los estúpidos. Serán el sacrificio por tu juramento**

**¿Qué? ¡No! No quiero el poder. Te lo ruego, Déjame en paz. Déjalos en paz por favor**

Como en trance, la mujer y los dos hombres se lanzan al fuego siendo consumidos en pocos minutos.

**¡Noooooo! -** La joven Regina está en lágrimas delante de esa escena macabra

**Rumpelstiltskin, ahora, dejaré a vuestro cuidado a mi hija –** dijo Cora

El ser saluda con una inclinación a la mujer que desaparece en la nada y se acerca a Regina liberándola del hechizo. Esta, al verse libre, corre hacia la salida

**No haces bien en escapar, querida**

La joven Regina se para y se gira hacia Rumpelstiltskin

**Tengo una oferta para vos. Haces bien en escucharla. Algo que podrías usar contra de tu madre**

Ante aquellas palabras, la joven se acerca a Rumpelstiltskin **- Habla**

**Bah. Te quiero dar suficiente poder para enfrentarte a ella**

**No quiero el poder. Quiero que me deje en paz**

**Con el poder podréis escapar a donde quieras**

**¿Por qué me decís esto? ¿Creía que erais amigo de mi madre?**

**Soy amigo de todos y de nadie, querida**

**Yo no soy como mi madre**

**Si no lo eres, entonces no debes de temer al poder**

**Mi madre me ha hablado de ti. No haces nada por nada**

**Digamos que me harás un favor si te libero de Cora»**

**¿Por qué no lo haces vos? Eres bastante poderoso, por lo que veo**

Rumpelstiltskin se le acerca y le acaricia un brazo. - **Un pequeño pacto que hice cuando vos naciste. No puedo tocarla. Pero tú sí**

**No soy una asesina**

**Y yo no soy un ser saltarín. Querida, todo cambia y además siento claramente la llamada de la venganza en vuestro corazón. Hacia vuestra madre y hacia… Oh…hacia la pequeña Blancanieves**

Ante aquellas palabras, Elsa comprendió ahora todo, mientras ve que la joven Regina cae al suelo, llena de dolor.

**¿Qué sucede? –** pregunto Elsa

**Rumpelstiltskin me está haciendo revivir todo el dolor y el miedo de toda mi vida. Fue así como me convenció**

De hecho, un poco después, una joven Regina se levanta del suelo ayudada por Rumpelstiltskin

**¿Una vez libre de mi madre podré hacer lo que quiera?**

**Sí, solo hay un pequeño pero**

**¿Qué?**

**Deberás deshacerte del rey. El hechizo de Cora que te une a él es muy fuerte** – dijo Rumpelstiltskin

**Yo…**

**Si no lo haces, estarás obligada a vivir a su lado hasta el fin de tus días**

**Acepto**

Una nube violeta rodea a la joven Regina, cubriéndola, mientras Rumpelstiltskin sonreía satisfecho.

**-Quien rey? –** pregunto Elsa mirando a su mama

-**Después de mi madre mato a Daniel, ese mismo día, entro a mi casa Blanca Nieves y su padre, el rey del reino Blanco y me propuso matrimonio**

**-Cora te obligo** – dijo Elsa ya comprendiendo todo

**-Si** – susurro Regina

**¿Qué pasó después?**

**El mal penetró en mí reprimiendo todo sentimiento positivo. Y me convertí en la que todos conocen. La reina malvada**

**La odias mucho… odias a Blanca Nieves? – **pregunto Elsa

**La he odiado, solo Dios sabe cuánto. ¿Ahora? No lo sé** – respondió Regina

Elsa solo abrazo a su madre, en eso la escena cambio de nuevo

**_Un nuevo dolor_**. Pensó Elsa

Vuelven a la oscuridad más absoluta. Delante de ellos imágenes que se repiten de los recuerdos de Regina. La muerte de Daniel. Su juventud encerrada entre las ambiciones de la madre. El rechazo por parte de toda la comunidad del Bosque Encantado. Los engaños de Rumpelstiltskin. La muerte de la madre por su mano por medio de un arco maldito. Otras imágenes pasan, entre ellas la muerte del rey, la maldición y la llegada a Storybrooke. La adopción de Henry, el encuentro con la madre biológica de este, el rechazo de Henry, el odio por él, todo, toda la vida de su madre estaba delante de sus ojos, vio también la interacción de su madre con la madre biológica de Henry, vio también como y porque se rompió la maldición, vio la llegada de Cora, vio el trato que hizo con Rumpelstiltskin, vio el ultimo combate de su madre y Cora, vio cuando el vórtice la trago y desapareció de Storybrooke

-**Wuao –** susurro Elsa saliendo del trance, en eso sintió una gran comprensión hacia su madre, una gran pena y tristeza ver a su madre sufrir tanto, un odio por toda esas personas que la lastimaron, en eso sintió a su madre tratando de levantarse

Las dos se levantaron y vieron otro recuerdo, ahora estaban en el bosque encantado

**-Acá te regresaron –** pregunto Elsa a su madre

-**Si –** respondió Regina que aún no salía de su tristeza, de revivir todo de nuevo, no quería ver a su hija por la vergüenza que hizo

**-Mama** – dijo Elsa mientras se sentaba en el pasto – **todo eso que pasaste, porque no lo recuerdas?**

**-No quiero sufrir de nuevo, quería comenzar todo de nuevo** – respondió Regina aun sin mirarla

**-Mama porque no me miras?**

**-Yo….**

**-Lo que dije antes sobre que tú eres una persona justa y amada por mí y mi hermana y todos los del reino, sigue siendo cierto, tu pasado es tu pasado – **dijo Elsa agarrando las manos de su madre y mirándola seriamente

**-Elsa… -** dijo Regina con tristeza – **yo hice…**

**-Mama** – espeto Elsa con enojo **– tu eres tú, tu pasado es el pasado, yo nunca te voy a dejar, nunca te voy a juzgar, tu eres mi madre, todo lo que hiciste es por algo y me tienes, me tienes a mí y a Anna, dime si te arrepientes de eso?**

**-Nunca** – dijo Regina – **Nunca, viajara al pasado haría todo igual con tan solo verlas – **dijo Regina muy seriamente

**-Entonces porque no me miras? –** dijo Elsa

**-Siento vergüenza todo lo que hice, ver que vieras a toda esa gente que hice daño, ver que mato a tanta gente por venganza**

**-La venganza es mala, eso lo sé, pero ma tienes que aprender a vivir con tus errores, somos humanos no somos perfectos mama, y si mataste pero eso no te hace mala, te hace una persona muy fuerte**

**-Elsa** – susurro Regina derramando lagrimas

**-Eres mi mama, eso es lo único que me importa **– dijo Elsa abrazando a su madre

Estuvieron abrazadas por varios minutos hasta que escucharon unos ruidos y vieron a sus alrededores

**-Que recuerdo es este ma? –**

**-Ahora vas a conocer mi llegada a Arendelle** – dijo Regina

Elsa asintió y empezó a observar, vio una luz, era un vórtice en donde salía su mama, Cora, Daniel y su sirviente, todos se encontraban desmayados

-**Mama huiste?** – pregunto Elsa

-**Sí y no** – murmuro con tristeza

Elsa vio que la primera en despertar era su madre

**-Dónde estoy?** – Murmuro Regina mirando a los alrededores y se dio cuenta que su madre y su sirviente con Daniel estaban ahí **– Daniel –** susurro con los ojos llorosos, inmediatamente lo agarro y desaparecieron en un humo purpura

**-Donde te fuiste?** – pregunto Elsa

* * *

><p>En eso la imagen cambio era el antiguo castillo de su madre, vio a Regina que estaba con Daniel conversando<p>

**-Que fue lo que paso? –** dijo Elsa sin entender

**-Me traje a Daniel a mi castillo, estaba muy feliz pero eso me duro poco** – susurro Regina con tristeza

Elsa sin entender bien, empezó a escuchar la conversación de su madre con Daniel para entender porque ese semblante de tristeza e ira en su rostro

**Imagino que mi madre te ha contado en lo que me convertí en lo que me convirtió y en lo que he hecho**

**Sí**

**He destruido familias**

**Sí**

**torturado personas**

**Ya**

**y matado a muchos inocentes**

**Lo sé, Cora me conto todo**

El silencio comienza a llenar la habitación. Regina no sabe cómo continuar, las reacciones de Daniel son extrañas y ella no logra descifrarlas.

Elsa también estaba confundida, que había pasado ahí en esta época donde ya no había nadie solo ellos y como llego a Arendelle, seguía viendo a su madre con Daniel conversando, vio a su otra mama que estaba mirando la escena muy fríamente, solo suspiro y siguió mirando la escena que tenía en su vista

**Di algo, te lo ruego**

Daniel se alza de la cama, se gira velozmente hacia Regina que asustada se endereza, pero para tranquilizarla, el muchacho le coge ambas manos y se las aprieta fuerte

**El hecho es, Regina, que ya no te reconozco. Al menos, por lo que me han contado, creo que escucho hablar de otra Regina, después te miro a los ojos y lo que veo es a Regina, mi Regina que se ahoga en el dolor y en el resentimiento**

**Cuando te vi en el suelo, muerto, yo… Mi madre… Tu corazón estaba en sus manos y ella lo aplastó delante de mí - **Cálidas lágrimas comienzan a descender veloces por el rostro, mientras breves sollozos le roban la respiración. Daniel suelta sus manos, que van a apretar convulsivamente las sábanas, y le toma la cara atrayéndola a pocos centímetros de la suya.

**Tu madre es un monstruo, pero reaccionar como lo has hecho tú ha sido un error garrafal. La venganza y el odio te han excavado la fosa sin que tú te dieses cuenta. Te amo, pero…**

Regina abandona aquel toque y se levanta de la cama - **¿Cómo puedes amarme después de todo lo que he hecho?**

Daniel se acerca y le coge otra vez las manos. Regina baja la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas tratando de recordar las sensaciones que esas creaban tanto tiempo atrás cuando ella y Daniel se encontraban furtivamente.

**Regina, te amaba, te amo y te amaré para siempre. No importa lo que suceda. Tendrás que pagar las consecuencias de lo que has hecho, pero lo afrontaremos juntos porque no podría darte la espalda. Eres todo para mí y en todos estos años separados, lo he comprendido aún más**

**Pero…**

**Nada de peros, no te dejaré nunca. Si también tú me amas…**

**Esa es la cuestión** – susurran las dos Regina a la vez, Elsa esta ahora muy confundida, **_que rayos?!_** Pensó

**¿Ya no me amas?**

**No es eso Daniel. Yo ya no soy capaz de amar. Cuando te perdí, cerré totalmente mi corazón a todo tipo de emoción, dejé que la rabia, el dolor y el odio me consumieran. Estoy tan destruida que tengo miedo de volver a sentir esas hermosas sensaciones de las que se escriben en los cuentos. No sé si aún seré capaz**

**Aprenderás, amor mío. Solo necesitas tiempo y paciencia. Tus heridas sanarán como las de todos y poco a poco regresará la Regina que tanto amo. Estoy seguro de ello**

**Daniel…**

**No, Regina, ten fe. Lo que había entre nosotros no ha desaparecido, solo lo perdimos e vista**

**Iremos con calma…**

Daniel sonríe a la mujer y se sienta en la cama atrayéndola a él y rodeándola con un brazo. Regina se acomoda en sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, apoya su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

**Amor mío, todo el tiempo que necesites, Todo se arreglará, lo prometo** – susurro Daniel

Toda la escena se volvió negra

**-No te ves muy feliz mama** – dijo Elsa mirando a su madre

-**En ese momento yo no sabía** – susurro Regina

* * *

><p>La escena cambio de nuevo<p>

Elsa estaba confundida y miro a Daniel y su madre que estaban en la biblioteca leyendo varios libros

**-Que estabas haciendo ahí mama?**

**-Quería encontrar algo para acabar con mi madre, de una vez por todas** – dijo Regina seriamente

Elsa asintió a lo dicho y vio a su madre que estaba leyendo con Daniel a su costado, Elsa se percató que su madre no era feliz

-**No te preocupes Regina muy pronto encontraremos un portal para regresar a Storybrooke** – dijo Daniel

**-Que? –** contesto Regina confundida

**-Un portal…**

**-No Daniel, no pienso regresar a ese lugar** – dijo Regina **– ese lugar solo me ha traído desgracia, quiero comenzar de nuevo**

**-Pero tu hijo** – dijo Daniel

**-Él no es mío, el me odia**

**-El seguro no lo dice en serio**

**-No Daniel él me odia, y me duele admitirlo yo solo le he traído desgracia a Henry, el ya no es mi hijo, es hijo de Emma** – dijo Regina con tristeza

Elsa abrió los ojos, y capto y el sentimiento de su madre cuando pronuncio el nombre de Emma, la madre biológica de Henry,**_ Interesante_** pensó

**-Regina no debes de pensar eso, seguro ahora Henry te debe de estar extrañando – **dijo Daniel suavemente

**-No Daniel y por última vez, no voy a regresar ahí, voy a destruir a mi madre y punto** – dijo y dio por finalizada la conversación

Elsa vio como Daniel boto el libro y se fue de la biblioteca

**-Pero que le pasa?** – pregunto Elsa a su madre

**-Él no era mi Daniel **– susurro Regina

Elsa suspiro y la escena cambio, vio a su madre que estaba corriendo por el bosque

**-Mama que paso?**

**-Vi a Daniel y mi madre hablando, cuando los vi empecé a correr, sabía que Daniel no era Daniel, él no lo era**

En eso Elsa vio como apareció Cora y Daniel sonrientes delante de su madre

-**Mama** – susurro Elsa con sorpresa

-**Niña estúpida** – dijo Cora con furia y con un movimiento de su mano, Regina voló contra el árbol lastimándola

**-Mama –** susurro Elsa con dolor, Cora la estaba lastimando, estaba maltratando a su madre– **Mama!** – grito Elsa corriendo hacia su mama para ayudarla pero no podía porque era un recuerdo

**-Eres una niña estúpida** – gruño Cora, dándole latigazos a su hija

**-Basta** – grito Elsa mirando con ira a Cora – **Basta!**

En eso una luz empezó a envolver a Regina y desapareció del bosque

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos este va ser un especial, voy a utilizar a los hermanos Pevensie como sorpresa<strong>

**espero que les guste ya que he estado con esta idea desde hace tiempo**

**espero sus comentarios**

**:) Ser felices**


	6. Especial Regina y Elsa Final

****ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES****

* * *

><p>Elsa vio a su alrededor y todo era negro solo estaba ella y su madre<p>

**-Mama que paso? Que te hicieron?** – dijo con los ojos rojos y yéndose hacia su madre

**-Ya verás** – susurro Regina aun parada en el mismo lugar y mirando fríamente

La escena cambio a un cuarto oscuro su madre estaba al centro de una mesa, estaba sangrando en eso entraron 3 personas con capa y capucha, ocultaban su identidad y rodearon a su madre

**-Mama quiénes son?**

**-Eso lo descubrirás dentro de poco** – dijo Regina también viendo expectante el recuerdo

Elsa estaba más que confundida

**-Ella es** – dijo la voz de una mujer, no se podía saber quién era ya que estaba cubierta con capa caucha estaba todo de negro

**-Si -** contesto la vos de un hombre

Elsa vio que la otra persona que no estaba hablando puso en movimiento sus dos manos en la panza de su madre y de sus manos empezó a salir como una luz y poco por poco las heridas de su madre se estaban curando

-**Es muy fuerte** – dijo la persona que estaba curando

-**Debe de serlo** – dijo la mujer

**-Ella es la elegida **– contesto el otro hombre

**-Bueno ya la cure** – dijo sacando sus manos de Regina

**-Tenemos que borrarle la memoria** – dijo la mujer

**-Depende de ella –** dijo el primer hombre

-**Aunque no quiera debemos de hacerlo** – espeto la mujer

**-Bah, Bah hermanita cálmate** – dijo el segundo hombre quien la curo

**-Ya está lista** – dijo otra mujer entrando al salón

-**Ya la cure** - contesto el hombre contento

-**Tenemos que despertarla y que nos diga cuál es su opción** – dijo la chica que entro

-**Es una pérdida de tiempo, bórrenla la memoria y enviémosla a Arendelle **– espeto la otra mujer

-**Hay que darle una opción –** dijo la otra chica

**-Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi otra hermana**

**-Yo digo que lo hagamos rápido y sin preguntar –** espeto la otra chica

Elsa vio como las tres personas discutían, mientras que el otro hombre empezó a ver detenidamente a su madre

-**Basta** – grito el hombre al parecer era el jefe pensó Elsa

Todos se quedaron callados

Elsa miro a su madre que estaba pensativa, mirando la escena

El hombre con un movimiento de su mano despertó a Regina

Elsa vio a su madre abrir los ojos e inmediatamente estaba rodeada por los cuatro, inmediatamente de su mano apareció una gran bola de fuego

**-Quienes son ustedes? Dónde estoy?** – gruño Regina

**-Como hiciste eso?** – dijo el chico que la curo sorprendido

-**Hermana no hechizaste el salón para que nadie utiliza magia, excepto nosotros** – dijo la nueva chica a su otra hermana que al parecer estaba sorprendida

**-Yo lo hice** – espeto

-**Basta, obviamente no funciona ya que ella es una parte de nosotros – dijo** el jefe mirando a todos, e inmediatamente se callaron

Elsa estaba más que sorprendida

**-De que hablan? –** gruño Regina mirando a su alrededor

**-Si bajaras esa bola de fuego te podríamos explicar** – dijo el jefe

-**No confió en ustedes, principalmente las personas que se esconden** – dijo Regina y con su otra mano apareció otra bola de fuego

-**Bueno, bueno te lo diremos **– dijo el otro chico

**-Yo digo que lo hagamos de frente y sin preguntar** – seguía espetando la otra mujer

**-Ella es una de nosotros** – dijo el jefe con voz de mando y todos se callaron

Elsa vio a su madre muy confundida, vio a su otra mama que solo miraba la escena no podía determinar que mirada les daba

**-Regina Mills, reina del bosque encantado, hija de Cora y Henry Mills, ah ah pero es cierto tu sabes que Henry Mills no es tu padre verdad**

Elsa vio a su madre con ira y las bolas de fuego de su mano se incrementaron

**-Excelente hermanito, siempre tan sutil –** dijo su otro hermano

**-Henry Mills es mi padre y punto** - gruño con enojo

**-No quisimos decir eso, lo sentimos** – dijo la otra chica haciendo una reverencia de perdón

-**Lo que trato de decir es que nosotros cuatro te hicimos** – dijo el jefe

-**Somos como tus padres** – dijo el otro chico

Regina estaba más que confundida – **Que demonios están hablando? –** gruño Regina

**-Bueno, bueno si te lo explicamos así no vas a entender, te lo vamos a explicar poco por poco** – dijo el jefe de los cuatro

-**Que sabes de la historia de la magia – **pregunto la mujer

**-Historia de la magia?** – pregunto confundida Regina

**-Si lo que te conto ese enano saltarín **– dijo el otro chico

**-Rumpelstiltskin, ustedes lo conocen** – gruño con ira

**-Lamentablemente si** – dijo la chica

**-Bueno que sabes de la historia de la magia?** – pregunto la mujer

Regina sacudió su mano para desaparecer sus bolas de fuego – **Hace tiempo habían cinco personas que gobernaban todo los reinos de todos los mundo, ellos se llaman los brujos elegidos, son los más fuertes ya que hacían coexistir la magia negra con la blanca para que haya equilibrio para todos los mundos** – explico Regina – **pero eso es un mito una leyenda, eso no existe**

**-Continua **– dijo la mujer

Elsa vio cómo su madre no le gusto que estaba siendo mandada pero aun así continuo la explicación, ella también lo sabía ya que en la biblioteca de Arendelle hay un gran libro de magia y empezó a leer como se originó la magia en su reino, y porque existía

**-El jefe de los cinco era un brujo que apoyaba la magia negra, le entro la ambición, la avaricia quería mas poder y controlar a todos que mato a todos los demás brujos, pero con el último aliento de los brujos mataron a su jefe y desaparecieron a partir de ahí la magia ha sido libre y lo puede controlar cualquiera** – esa fue su explicación

**-Bueno** – dijo el jefe de los cuatros – **mi nombre es Peter** – dijo sacando su capucha y vio que era un hombre de unos 26 años era rubio y de ojos muy azules **– debes de conocerme como Peter Pevensie soy rey de Narnia y de todo los reinos**

**-Narnia** – murmuro Regina asombrado – **existe?**

**-LO hace, Narnia es conocido como el mundo de la magia, tu muy bien lo sabes verdad lo has aprendido**

**-Creía que era una leyenda, nunca nadie los vio, ustedes son reencarnaciones de los brujos muertos verdad? –** dijo Regina asombrada

**-Mama que es eso, no entiendo** – dijo Elsa a su madre que aún seguía mirando la escena

-**Elsa, ellos son los reyes de todos los reinos, ellos son nuestros reyes** – contesto su madre

Elsa estaba sorprendida no pensaba que existían personas que eran reyes de todo

**-Ellos son…**

**-Ellos son poderosos, ellos sabían todo de mi desde el comienzo, muy pronto lo entenderás, escuchar** – dijo Regina mirando la escena

Elsa asintió y continúo mirándola

-**Lo somos** – dijo Peter sonriente

-**Ellos…** - dijo Regina señalando a los demás

**-Mi nombre es Susan** – dijo la mujer sacando su capucha, era una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello chocolate y ojos azules

**-Mi nombre es Edmund** – dijo el chico que la curo, sacando su capucha era un chico no más de 23 años, cabello chocolate y ojos azules

-**Soy Lucy** – dijo la chica sacando su capucha y era una adolescente no debe de tener más de 18 a 20 años, cabello chocolate y ojos azules

**-Que quieren los reyes de todos los reinos conmigo **– dijo Regina con precaución, había cometido mucho delitos tal vez ese sea su castigo pensó con resignación

**-No te venimos a juzgar ni nada** – dijo Peter sonriente **– sabemos lo que estás pensando**

**-Telepatía **– dijo Edmund

Regina abrió los ojos impresionada

-**Muy pronto lo aprenderás –** dijo Lucy sonriente

**-Que?** – contesto Regina sin comprender

**-Peter explícaselo ahora ya es tarde** – dijo Susan que estaba aburrida de todo

**-Calma hermana** – dijo Peter sonriente

**-Explíquenme que quieren conmigo** – dijo Regina

-**Henry Mills no es tu padre –** dijo Peter

-**Nosotros lo somos** – dijo Edmund sonriente

**-Que?!** – dijo en estado de Shock Regina

**-Que?!** – Exclamo Elsa mirando a su mama confundida **– Mama que es esto**

**-Ahora lo comprenderás querida **– dijo su madre

-**Cuando murieron todos los brujos que controlaban todo, todos ellos renacieron en nosotros** – explico Lucy cuidadosamente

-**El jefe el que traciano a todos, el renació en un ser maligno y oscuro, el renació antes que todos nosotros** - dijo Edmund con tristeza -Es conocido como el oscuro…

**-Rumpelstiltskin** – gruño Regina

-**No** – dijo Susan con burla – **a ese enano le quitas esa estúpida daga y solo es un ser insignificante, estamos hablando del oscuro uno, ahora se hace llamar la sombra** – explico

**-La sombra** – dijo Regina confundida

-**Sí, la sombra pero bueno nos estamos yendo muy alejado del tema, el oscuro uno renació como la sombra, lamentablemente el renació cientos de años antes que nosotros, pero hay un punto bueno, cuando renació el no renació con todos sus poderes, la sombra estuvo escondido en el reino natal de los brujos llamado Arendelle… -** empezó a explicar Peter

**-A nuestro reino mama?** – dijo Elsa mirando a su madre sorprendida

**-Si mi amor **– dijo Regina pensativa

**-No entiendo?**

**-Escucha** – dijo su madre mirando la escena

Elsa miro y empezó a escuchar la explicación de la reina Susan

**…en ese reino, sedujo a los reyes gobernantes y comenzó con la desgracia de sus reinos vecinos.**

**-Arendelle? **– Dijo Regina – **no he oído hablar de ese reino**

**-Arendelle es un reino no mágico, tenía que haberlo sido por mucho tiempo** – explico Edmund – **pero como la sombra estuvo ahí mucho tiempo para recuperar sus poderes y hacer desgracias a ese reino, ahora Arendelle es un reino desgraciado y no solo es sus reinos vecinos también lo son – **

**-Los reinos sufren, gente muere** – susurro Lucy con tristeza

**-Espera y Narnia?** – dijo Regina

-**Narnia es nuestro actual reino, el de nuestros antepasados es Arendelle**

**-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?**

**-Todo –** respondieron los reyes

**-El reino de Arendelle está en desgracia desde que la sombra estuvo ahí, es por eso que queremos que gobiernes ese reino y los otros** – dijo Peter

**-Porque yo? Y explíquenme mejor que es eso de que son mis padres** – espeto Regina

**-La sombra mientras se recuperaba en Arendelle decidió viajar poco por poco a los reinos de otros mundos, un día de eso llego al bosque encantado y se encontró con Rumpelstiltskin** – dijo Edmund

-**Cuando ese enano vendió su alma a la sombra hizo dos tratos con el –** Susan

**-Cuales?** – dijo Regina

-**La sombra sabe ver el futuro, el vio a una niña nacida de magia blanca que podrá destruirla** – dijo Susan

**-Quien es esa niña? –** dijo Regina pensando en Emma

**-Tú** – contestaron todos los reyes

-**Pero mi magia es negra** – espeto Regina

**-Eso lo lamentamos** – dijo Lucy con tristeza

-**Explíquense** – espeto Regina ahora enojada

-**Mama eso que significa? –** pregunto Elsa mirando a Regina

**-Mira la escena mi amor** – dijo Regina

Elsa asintió pero se acercó a su madre y el abrazo por la cintura

Regina estaba sorprendida por la repentina acción de su hija **– Elsa…**

**-Sigues siendo mi mama** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Regina sonrió con felicidad y abrazo a su hija – **Te amo mi amor**

**-Yo igual **– susurro Elsa mientras miraba la escena

**-Nosotros renacimos cuando la sombra empezó a viajar a los reinos y desatar sus desgracias, éramos inexpertos –** se justificó Lucy

-**Nosotros vimos la visión de la sombra sobre que tú la matarías y acabarías con ella** – dijo Edmund

**-Vimos quien te concebía** – dijo Susan mirando hacia otro lado ya que estaba avergonzada de sus acciones

**-Hablamos con tu madre **– dijo Edmund

**-Que hicieron que?! –** gruño Regina con enojo

**-Cora es una gran pieza de trabajo, ella sin saber nos engañó** – dijo Peter

**-Mi madre es una manipuladora, ustedes son los reyes de todos los reinos y se engañaron con un simple humano** – gruño de frustración Regina

Elsa sonrió a su madre, ya que vio a los reyes que estaban asustados

-**Ya… bueno** – se aclaró la garganta Peter – **la sombra al parecer se comunicó con tu madre antes que nosotros y nos engañaron**

**-Eso fue Rumpelstiltskin **– espeto Regina

**-Rumpelstiltskin es un juguete de la sombra** – dijo Susan

**-Cuando Lucy vio que nos engañaron, inmediatamente empezamos hacer un plan** – dijo Edmund

-**En el momento en que te concebían** – dijo Lucy un poco roja **– cada uno de nosotros dio su esencia de magia y sangre para que nacieras y no te dejaras que la sombra te mate –**

**-Eso nos hace ser tus padres** – dijo Edmund contento

**-Eso es….** – murmuro Regina para sí misma – **raro, están diciendo que mi madre y mi padre no son mis padres si no ustedes** – espeto

**-En parte si y en parte no** – dijo Lucy

-**En parte si ya que nuestra magia y sangre son de nosotros, pero nosotros no te concebimos fueron tus padres**

**-Es como si tuvieras 6 padres, pero más de nosotros 4 y Cora ya que la sombra había puesto su propia esencia en la suya para que tu nacieras mal, pero no lo hiciste, resultaste ser una mejor persona que esperábamos y….**

**Están locos **– gruño Regina con ira **– ustedes me hicieron?! Ustedes saben todo lo que he sufrido!, Acaso ustedes saben todo lo que me hizo mi madre, todo lo que yo hice!, ustedes no son nada mío y no quiero nada de ustedes!, el único padre para mi es Henry Mills ustedes no son nada** – grito con odio – **ustedes también son como la sombra ya que me manipularon desde el principio no me dejaron elegir, nadie me deja elegir, siempre saben que es lo mejor para mí, nunca han pensado lo que yo opino** – grito con frustración derramando lágrimas en los ojos – **solo quiero desaparecer, háganme desaparecer, sé que no puedo suicidarme, háganlo no quiero vivir!** – espeto con furia

Lucy vio con tristeza a Regina, todos vieron con tristeza a ella, se sintieron avergonzados también de sus actos hacia ella

-**No podemos hacerlo** – dijo Lucy

**-Háganlo ustedes tienen el poder – espeto** Regina con enojo

**-No podemos hacerlo ya que tienes algo mejor dicho alguien por quien vivir **– explico Lucy cuidadosamente

-**Ustedes acaso no vieron, no tengo a nadie, todo el mundo se va** – susurro con tristeza

**-Eso no es cierto, tienes a alguien, bueno ahora no tienes a alguien en sí, pero dentro de 8 meses tendrás a alguien que te quiera y que te amé** – explico Lucy mirando el estómago de Regina

Regina inmediatamente se tocó el estómago muy confundida – **Es imposible, yo no estoy embarazada** – espeto

**-Lo estas** – aseguro Peter – **tu hija es tu salvadora, todo lo que vas hacer a partir de ahora va ser para ella**

**-Es imposible, no puedo estar embarazada, yo no lo hice desde Graham –** espeto Regina con enojo

Elsa empezó a escuchar con atención la conversación, al principio se preguntaba quién era su padre, pero a medida que fue creciendo ya no lo hizo ya que su madre es tan madre y padre para ella así que ella no lo necesita

**-La poción** – dijo Peter

**-la poción** – dijo Regina abriendo los ojos muy sorprendida

**-la poción** – murmuro Elsa, en eso recordó la visión de su madre con Rumple, el ingrediente que quería él es para crearme, eso significa que mi otro padre es Emma Swan

**-Como?** – fue lo único que dijo Regina abrazando su estómago con protección

**-Recuerdas los tratos de la sombra a Rumple…**

**-Si** – susurro Regina

**-uno de los primero tratos es que Rumpelstiltskin, engañe a tu madre para que la sombra coloque su esencia en ella** – dijo Peter **– el segundo trato es que en el futuro la sombra va querer que Rumpelstiltskin le dé a una bruja poderosa por el cambio de convertirlo en el ser tan poderoso que es**

**-Mi hija **– susurro Regina – **pero como le va a dar mi hija?**

**-Rumpelstiltskin acepto no le importaba nada solo tener poder y ayudar a su hijo para que sea un hombre con valentía, a partir de ahí al tener todo el control, empezó a dañar al reino en el que vivía y sus alrededores buscando a Cora aunque él no sabía quién podría ser ella, nosotros estábamos viendo todo con tristeza, así que hicimos que Baelfire mirara como era su padre, para que el hiciera un trato con su padre y se vayan a una tierra sin magia –** explico Peter

**-Manipulamos al hada azul para darle una habichuela mágica para llevar a una tierra sin magia y que vivan juntos, pero la sombra se dio cuenta de eso e inmediatamente hizo que Rumpelstiltskin dejara a su hijo – dijo **Edmund

**-Las decisiones de dejar a Baelfire fueron de la sombra? –** dijo Regina confundida

**-No, fueron suyas, solo que la sombra nublo su juicio por unos segundos, lamentablemente la sombra triunfo, cuando la sombra se dio cuenta que Rumpelstiltskin no se fue con Bae, se fue de nuevo… nosotros habíamos fallado de nuevo… cuando Rumpelstiltskin estaba con tristeza llamo al hada azul y le suplico que le enviara con su hijo** – dijo Peter

-**Nosotros manipulamos al hada azul para que no lo haga** – dijo Edmund **– hicimos que se callara pero esa hada es una sonsa y revelo que con una maldición recuperaría a su hijo**

**-Cuando nos percatamos que el hada azul revelo esa información, Lucy tuvo otra visión, y decidimos que Rumpelstiltskin se encuentre con ella, se hizo pasar por la vidente** – explico Susan

**-La vidente murió** – dijo Regina

**-Hicimos creer a Rumpelstiltskin que la mato para también controlarlo**

**-Controlarlo cómo?** – dijo Regina confundida

**-Lucy tiene el poder de ver el futuro ya que somos los reyes, hicimos que Lucy le dé un poco de su poder a Rumpelstiltskin y pasarle por medio un poco de nuestra esencia como lo hizo la sombra para manipularlo, pero como la sombra es más poderosa que Lucy, solo teníamos una oportunidad y esa oportunidad era cuando pediste ayuda a Rumpelstiltskin para que tu madre y tú se vayan de Storybrooke** – explico Peter

-**Antes de eso tuve una visión, una niña capaz de salvarte y sabíamos que tu hija era la niña que quiere la sombra** – dijo Lucy

**-eso es algo ventajoso ya que la sombra no lo sabe, la sombra piensa que con la oscuridad de tu corazón no podrás destruirlo ya que la magia blanca lo hará, pero lo que la sombra no sabía era que la bruja poderosa la que está buscando por mucho tiempo seria tu hija tu salvadora– **dijo Edmund sonriente

-**Porque la sombra quiere a mi hija? –** dijo Regina

**-La sombra quiere a tu hija por su poder, ya que tu niña es el ser más poderoso, aun no te podemos decir él porque es poderoso, solo te podemos decir eso lo siento **– dijo Lucy

-**Que quieren de mí?** – pregunto Regina

Los reyes sonrieron

-**Queremos que vayas a Arendelle y reines, la sombra ya no va a poder estar en Arendelle es un lugar seguro para ti y tu hija **– explico Edmund

**-Arendelle y los reinos de sus alrededores están en desgracia tú y tu hija van a ser sus salvadoras** – dijo Lucy sonriente

-**Mama de ahí aceptaste verdad?** – dijo Elsa mirando a su madre

**-Tenía que ser todo para salvarte, eres… no tú y Anna son mis salvadoras, son todo para mí, pero en ese momento solo pensé en salvarte y acepte su propuesta** – dijo Regina abrazando a su hija

**-Todo esto es muy confuso, pero ahora entiendo todo** – dijo Elsa mirando a su mama

**-Gracias mi amor por entender**

**-Hay algo más que tenemos que decirte** – dijo Lucy

**-Hablen** – dijo Regina seriamente

**-Tienes dos opciones** – dijo Edmund ahora serio

**-Cuáles son?**

Peter hizo un movimiento con su mano y abrió un portal – **este portal te lleva directo a Arendelle con todo lo que sabes ahora, sabiendo todo de ti, tu infancia, tu adolescencia, tu madurez, todos los errores que cometiste, recordaras todo**– de ahí abrió otro portal **– este otro portal te lleva también a Arendelle pero sin tus recuerdos, comenzaras siendo una nueva Regina, sin el dolor de tu corazón sin nada, solo vivirás para tu hija y ya no sufrirás, olvidaras todo**

**-Olvidare todo** – susurro Regina

**-Mama** – susurro Elsa sorprendida

**-Quería olvidar todo –** dijo su madre mirando la escena que tenía al frente

**-Sí, lo olvidaras** – afirmo Peter – no recordaras nada y comenzaras de nuevo

**-Si elijo olvidar todo, algún día recuperare mi memoria o siempre lo olvidare?** – pregunto Regina

**-Eso depende de ti –** dijo Susan acercándose a Regina – **cuando tu corazón sane completamente y tú misma veas que estas bien recordaras, pero eso va tomar tiempo**

**-Cuando voy a saber? –** dijo Regina mirando a Susan

**-Al momento en que pierdas tu recuerdo, tu subconsciente recordara todo, cuando tu subconsciente sepa que podrás manejar todo, recordaras** – dijo Susan tranquilamente

**-Elijo olvidar** – contesto Regina

Los reyes asintieron a lo dicho y avanzaron hacia Regina, Peter saco de su mano un anillo de oro, con un símbolo de un león en el centro

-**Este anillo es el símbolo de nuestra familia, tu eres nuestra hija y la futura heredera de todos los reinos, este anillo te salvara, cuando cruces un amigo nuestro te recogerá se llama Pabbie es el guardián y líder de los reinos del mundo en que se encuentra en Arendelle, confía en el** – dijo Peter, agarrando la mano de Regina y poniéndole el anillo en el dedo anular – **estas casada con nuestra familia **– sonrió Peter

-**Recuerda Regina **– dijo Susan mirando a Regina seriamente – **no todo es blanco y negro, tu muy bien lo sabes, Arendelle va tener que tener un líder fuerte, noble y justo y sabemos que tú lo serás…**

**-Aunque haya olvidado todo –** dijo Regina

**-Sí, aunque lo hayas olvidado lo serás** – afirmo Susan sonriente

-**Es la primera vez que veo esa sonrisa a…. espera seria como mi abuela? **– pregunto Elsa mirando a su mama

**-Algo así** – sonrió Regina por primera vez de todos sus recuerdos

Elsa sonrió a su madre

**-Recuerda Regina, también va ver peligro, la sombra hizo un trato con los antiguos gobernantes de Arendelle**

**-Qué tipo de trato?** – pregunto Regina

-**Eso lamentablemente no te lo podemos decir, lo único que te podemos decir es que gracias a ti y tu hija salvaran a alguien que en el futuro va ser muy importante para ti y para tu hija, esa persona también va ser tu salvadora** – dijo Lucy abrazando a Regina **– cuídate mucho hija –** susurro con lagrimas

Regina se le llenó los ojos con lágrimas y asintió a lo dicho, tenía mucho de que pensar pero no iba a importar ya que elegía olvidar todo

**-Cuídate mucho Regina** – dijo Edmund sonriente – **aunque no nos consideres nada tuyo nosotros te consideramos nuestra hija…**

**… y estamos orgullosos de ti –** termino Peter sonriente

**-Lo sentimos por todo** – dijo Susan

**-Ser feliz** – dijo Lucy

Elsa se le derramo las lágrimas viendo esa escena de pronto todo oscureció

**-Mama que paso? –** pregunto Elsa confundida mirando a su madre

**-Termino, ahora lo sabes todo** – dijo Regina

-**Tengo muchas preguntas** – murmuro Elsa

**-Dímelas al parecer falta poco para despedirnos **

**-Espera? No recordaras nada** – dijo Elsa confundida

-**Aun no mi amor** – dijo Regina negando la cabeza

**-No entiendo, pero te entiendo** – dijo Elsa sonriente – **solo déjame decirte que cuando decidas recuperar tus recuerdos, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Anna también y eso te lo aseguro –** dijo Elsa sonriente

-**Gracias mi amor** – dijo Regina abrazando a su hija

-**Mama que va pasar luego?**

**-Eso no lo sé mi amor, ahora que sabes todo, solo espero que todo siga igual….**

**-Voy a estar lista mama, no importa quien venga voy a estar lista** – respondió Elsa

**-Cuando despiertes dime a mí, que quieres entrenar tus poderes, la sombra, mi madre hasta el mismo Rumpelstiltskin van a venir por nosotras** – dijo Regina

**-no te preocupes lo hare** – dijo Elsa sonriente, ahora sabía cuál era su propósito, iba a utilizar su magia para defender a las personas que más quiere en este mundo que es su familia

**-Cuídate mucho Elsa, cuida a Anna, ustedes dos son mi luz y esperanza** – dijo Regina besando la frente de su hija

* * *

><p>Elsa abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se encontró que estaba en su cuarto<p>

**-Cuanto dormí?** – murmuro Elsa confundida

**-Casi todo el día** – dijo una voz

Elsa volteo y se dio cuenta que era Anna que le estaba sonriendo

**-Anna** – murmuro Elsa de alegría e inmediatamente se paró para abrazarla

Anna chillo de alegría, no sabía que estaba pasando con su hermana peor acepto con gustosa el abrazo

Elsa abrazaba a su hermana con todo el amor que tenía, ahora que sabe todo sabía lo que tenía que hacer proteger a su madre y Anna las dos personas que más ama en todo el mundo

**-Te amo Anna** – dijo con fuerza abrazándola fuertemente

**-Yo también te amo Elsa** – dijo Anna sonriente

Elsa miro a Anna y la beso con fuerza, puso todo su amor en ese beso, tenía que besarla, tenía que sentirla

Anna inmediatamente abrazo la cintura de Elsa y la empezó a besa con todo el amor que tenia

-**Te amo, te amo Anna** – dijo Elsa mientras empezó a besarla en el cuello

Elsa escucho los gemidos de su novia, empezó a desvestirla inmediatamente y la tumbo en su cama, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba ser una sola con ella, necesitaba pensar que por ahora existe solo ella y Anna, no quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado con su madre, hoy día lo iba a dedicar a su novia, ya mañana va pensar en su madre y Anna y como poder salvarlas

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos termino este especial que hice entre Regina y Elsa, espero mucho que le hayas gustado, muchas gracias por leer<strong>

**espero sus comentarios**

**:) Ser felices**


	7. Chapter 7

****ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES****

* * *

><p><strong>Unos días después<strong>

Elsa había hablado con el Gran Pabbie, diciéndole que ya sabía todo

**Flashback**

**-Tengo la pócima para que recupere sus memorias** – dijo Pabbie

Elsa abrió los ojos y negó rotundamente – **no, mi madre recordara cuando ella lo quiera, ella aún no está lista** – suspiro Elsa

- **Es comprensible, si me permite decirlo, me gustaría que la reina no recupere y viva feliz, en este reino contigo y la princesa Anna** – dijo Pabbie

**-Yo también –** contesto Elsa – **sabes algo sobre el mal que acecha a mi madre y sobre su madre – **

**-El mal que acecha a todos los reinos, comenzó a moverse hace un año atrás**

**- Especifica el tiempo **

**-El año donde usted escapo **

**-Que quieres decir – dijo **Elsa ya que hace un año ella se escapó del reino desatando su poder y resquebrajando el equilibrio de la magia en Arendelle, su madre no le explico mucho solo le dijo que de las emociones viene el poder

**-Lo que quiero decir es que tu así como la princesa Anna son Arendelle, si una de las dos no está Arendelle corre peligro**

**-No entiendo y mi madre no era la que tenía que proteger el reino**

**-La reina Regina es la futura emperatriz de todos nuestros reinos, ella no puede dejar nuestro mundo por mucho tiempo o si no malas consecuencias abra –** expreso Pabbie

-**Entiendo**. Murmuro Elsa – **que paso con Cora?**

**-Ella está moviendo sus hilos para llegar hacia el pueblo llamado Storybrooke, falta muy poco para que consiga lo que ella desea**

**-Hace 20 años mi madre se fue de ese pueblo, que paso con ese pueblo**

**-Para nuestra futura emperatriz habrá pasado 20 años pero para ese pueblo solo 3 años** – dijo Pabbie

**-Cómo es eso posible?**

**-Es un mundo distinto al nuestro –** explico Pabbie

**-Bueno** – suspiro Elsa **– sabes cuando mi madre tendrá que pagar el favor a Rumpelstiltskin **

**-No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que el está haciendo todo lo posible para traer a tu madre al pueblo**

**-No lo voy a permitir, mi madre se va a quedar en este reino, y vivirá feliz** – espeto Elsa, no quería que su madre se fuera, ese pueblo solo le trae desgracias

**-Su alma gemela y su gran amor verdadero está en ese pueblo** – dijo Pabbie

**-No me importa, sé que soy egoísta en decir eso pero ella nunca defendió a mi madre, ella no se merece a mi madre** – espeto Elsa con enojo

**-Ella es…**

**-Ella no es nada mío Pabbie, mi única madre y padre es Regina de Arendelle –** dijo Elsa

**-Entiendo su majestad** – dijo Pabbie en eso un troll le entrego una caja con tres pociones una 2 blanca y otra roja

**-Qué es eso?**

**-Su cumpleaños se acerca –**

**-Ahhh… si pero mi madre no te dijo que lo haría cuando cumpla 24 y Anna 20 – **dijo Elsa confundida

**-Lo sabemos pero la reina lo debe de tener, además son los únicos que quedan en nuestro mundo –**

**-Porque hay tres, mi madre ya lo tomo por eso no envejece** – dijo Elsa confundida

-**Es para la persona destinada a reinar con su madre** – explico Pabbie

-**Mi madre está saliendo con alguien –** dijo Elsa muy confundida

-**No su majestad, esta opción es para tu otra madre, si decide quedarse en este reino** – dijo Pabbie

-**Está bien, si ella decide quedarse con mi madre, la aceptare como mi madre –** expreso Elsa envolviendo la caja con hielo, era su sello y su firma nadie lo podría abrir a excepción de ella misma, Anna y su madre

**-Cuídese su majestad, la tormenta está comenzando** – dijo Pabbie

**-Esta tormenta es natural o…**

**-Es natural** – expreso Pabbie – **pero lo que va a suceder después no lo va hacer**

**.Porque no me dices las cosas claras, que vienen después**

**-Eso su majestad no lo puedo decir** – expreso Pabbie

**-Bien –** gimió Elsa

**Fin del flashback**

Elsa suspiro al recordar toda la conversación con Pabbie, ahora se encontraba descansando desde que tuvo memoria de todo hablo con su madre para que le entrenara con su magia, su madre gustosamente acepto y desde ese día empezó a entrenarla, todos los días se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana y comenzaba su entrenamiento con su madre hasta que era la hora del almuerzo y ahí su madre continuaba con sus funciones de reina, cuando terminaba de almorzar ella se iba a entrenar todo lo que aprendió, ahora estaba descansando y mirando al cielo, mientras que a su costado estaba Anna durmiendo, ella también se levantaba temprano apoyándole en todo, se quedaba con Olaf jugando y viendo los entrenamientos

* * *

><p><strong>Dos meses después<strong>

Era el cumpleaños de Elsa, toda la familia estaba presente

Regina observo a sus hijas jugando con Rapunzel y Eugene en el jardín

**-Elsa ha madurado, la veo con más fuerza, se parece a ti pequeña hermana – **dijo Frederick viendo a su familia jugar en el jardín

Regina sonrió por el nombre que el dio Frederick, siempre le llamaba pequeña hermana, era algo que él y el difunto rey de Arendelle la nombraron – **Lo sé, los entrenamientos que tengo con ella han ayudado, ella es mucho más fuerte que yo, es más hábil, estoy muy orgullosa de ella**

**-Aun no has descubierto el porqué de ellos? –** pregunto Frederick ya que recibió la carta de Regina diciéndole que Elsa quería aprender más sobre magia

-**No –** dijo Regina con tristeza, sabía que su hija ocultaba algo – **cuando le pregunte siempre me dice que es para proteger a la familia**

**-Como dije se parece a ti –** dijo Frederick sonriente **– hablaste con Pabbie sobre eso**

**-El solo me dijo que tengo que ser fuerte y que me prepare para la tormenta, no sé lo que quiere decir –** suspiro Regina mirando a sus hijas reírse ya que Eugene se había caído en la pileta

**-Eso es raro** – murmuro Frederick

**-Si lo es** – suspiro Regina **– también me dijo que Rapunzel recuperara sus poderes cuando ella los acepte completamente**

**-Qué quieres decir?** – dijo Frederick confundido

**-Creo que deberías hablar tú y Alicia con Rapunzel** – dijo Regina – **creo que Rapunzel tiene miedo de que ustedes no la acepten cuando recupere sus poderes **

**-Eso es una idiotez** – dijo Frederick

**-Lo se Frederick pero tú no has hablado con ella verdad? –** dijo alzándole su ceja

Frederick suspiro, era cierto el no había tenido una charla con su hija sobre sus poderes, ni él ni Alicia, ellos querían dejarlo a un lado, sabían que sin sus poderes Rapunzel estaría en peligro, tenía que hablar con su hija – **Tienes razón **– suspiro mirando a su hija riéndose y abrazando a Olaf, su hija era la luz de sus ojos, daría la vida por ella sin pensarlo, ella era su todo así como Alicia, iría hasta el mismo infierno por ella – **hablare con ella**

Regina sonrió y vio a sus hijas riéndose entre si – **Pabbie me dijo que llegara una tormenta**

**-Ya llego Regina** – dijo Frederick señalándole desde lejos la oscuridad del cielo

-Lo sé, Pabbie también me dijo que esta tormenta demorara más que las anteriores

**-La última vez fue 2 meses**

**-Sí, espero que al menos esta dure 3, presiento que algo está por suceder pero no sé qué es** – dijo Regina abrazándose a sí misma y mirando el cielo

-**Estarás bien Regina eres una persona muy fuerte, tu reino es fuerte todo se solucionara** – dijo Frederick sonriente – **sabes que cuando vengan los funcionarios y Canciller de los otros reinos hablaran de tu futura coronación no?**

Regina suspiro – **Me lo temía, después de tres meses de que termine la tormenta se hará, ahora lo primordial es que mi reino no sufra**

**-No te preocupes futura emperatriz** – dijo Frederick sonriente

Regina se rio por lo dicho, ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a ese nombre, en eso Claude y Alicia los llamaba para almorzar

* * *

><p><strong>Dos semanas después<strong>

Elsa se encontraba ahora en el despacho del reino, la tormenta había comenzado y había sido brutal, su madre se encontraba con todos los canciller de los reinos vecinos ya que también iba a dañar sus reinos vecinos así como lo está haciendo con el reino de Arendelle

**-Silencio** – dijo Regina mirando a todos los funcionarios de los reinos vecinos y del suyo propio, todos se quedaron callados – **ahora en vez de proporcionar problemas podrían proporcionar alguna solución –** expreso calmadamente

Un canciller alzo la mano, era del reino de Deira – **si me permite hablar su majestad** –

Regina asintió

**-Mis reyes, me mandaron a proteger y proporcionarle cualquier cosa que necesite, aunque nuestro reino también va a presentar muchas pérdidas, si su reino sufre nosotros sufriremos mas, es por eso que el reino de Deira está a su entera disposición** – dijo el funcionario haciendo una reverencia hacia la reina

Regina asintió, en verdad eso se lo esperaba desde hace 17 años que gobierna Arendelle, siempre que sucede una crisis todos los ríenos vecinos la apoyaban, además tenían que hacerlo ya que gracias a ella los demás reinos son prósperos

Otro canciller alzo la mano era del reino de Sussex

Regina asintió

**-Mis reyes también mandaron a lo mismo su majestad, si ustedes sufren, nosotros mas, mis reyes y mi reino están a su entera disposición** – dijo haciendo una reverencia a Regina

Elsa solo sonrió, todos los 5 funcionarios de los reinos vecinos hicieron los mismo, el reino de Deira, el reino de Sussex, el reino de Marcia, el reino de Wessex, el reino de Stanglia, esos 5 reinos con el reino de Arendelle forman un gran continente, El reino de Arendelle es el triple que los 5 reinos es por eso que lo llaman el reino principal del continente, la mayoría sabe el quien maneja Arendelle maneja los demás reinos, y su madre es la reina de todos ellos

**-Señores gracias por su preocupación, y tienen razón el reino de Arendelle está siendo afectado, pero ahora quiero decir algo, la tormenta** – dijo sacando un gran mapa del continente y señalando a todos los reinos con un gran círculos, el reino de Arendelle estaba primero y ocupaba casi la mitad del mapa, y los reinos restantes estaban atrás era como si la reina estuviera al frente y sus súbditos atrás resguardándola **– está comenzando con Añádele, mejor dicho ya comenzó y primero cubrirá Arendelle y después al resto, quiero que empiecen a colocar muros de contención en sus reinos y que haya un toque de queda para que los habitantes no salgan, los animales silvestres, principalmente los lobos tendrán hambre ya que no va ver mucho que comer cuando la nieve arrase con todo, y lo único que tendrán van hacer personas –** dijo seriamente

Los funcionaros asintieron y comenzaron a escribir los que le decía la reina

-**También quiero que preparen a su gente por cualquier desastre, díganle a los reyes que guarden alimentos y agua en el depósito ya que si no me equivoco la nieve dañara los pueblos y van a tener que las personas vivir adentro del castillo **– dijo Regina preocupada

**-Su majestad también abra otro problema** – dijo un funcionario de su propio reino

**-Si me estas tratando de decir sobre el puerto ya lo he pensado, lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada, esto es la naturaleza, la único que les puedo decir es que resguarden bien los barcos** – respondió Regina **– no habrá ningún problemas sobre los alimentos y comercios ya que como ustedes bien saben al comienzo del año, hice que todos los reyes almacenaran, comida, ropa, madera, para una gran emergencia, y esto es una emergencia** – expreso mirando a cada canciller y funcionario de los reinos y de su propio reino

Al terminar la reunión

-**Su majestad si me permite hablar** – alzo la mano el canciller de Deira, ya cuando habían terminado de hablar sobre la futura tormenta

Regina asintió, tenía un sentimiento de lo que diría el canciller

**-Como usted bien sabe y creo que todos los canciller que están en esta reunión y los reyes que están en cada reino, se preguntan cuándo se hará su coronación** – expreso

Todos asintieron a lo dicho

Hace 5 años habían hecho una reunión con todos los reyes y reinas del continente, ellos dependían de Arendelle y mucho, prácticamente le deben la vida de ellos y de su pueblo, habían hablado entre si y expresaron que se haría una coronación hacia la reina de Arendelle y proclamarla emperatriz del continente, que se llamara el continente de Arendelle, Regina al escuchar eso rechazo la proposición, los reyes estaban decepcionados pero no se dieron por vencidos, nunca encontrarían una reina como Regina, que era tan amable y justa hacia los reinos que no eran suyos, así que tanta insistencia, y muchas palabras de apoyo de Claude y de sus propio entorno de Regina, ella acepto, los reyes se pusieron felices por eso, pero siempre hubo personas que negaron aquel decisión, uno de ellos era el duque Weselton, otros eran de la familia que no reinaban los reinos vecinos, como los primos de los reyes, los hijos de los hermanos de los reyes, hasta los propios hermanos de los reyes, pero no podían decir o hacer nada ya que los reyes eran los que mandan en cada reino y sus descendientes, también aceptaron dicha propuesta, no podían perder la oportunidad de unirse con Arendelle ya que Arendelle había resurgido y ahora era uno de los principales reinos del mundo entero, declarar la guerra hacia Arendelle era como cavar su propia tumba, ya que la reina tenia poder y magia nadie podría estar contra de ella

Regina suspiro, se había olvidado de su propia coronación, eso significaría que dejaría de ser reina de Arendelle y sus hijas tomarían el trono, como reinas – **Cancilleres y funcionarios de los reinos vecinos y el nuestro, la coronación se hará tres meses después de que la tormenta haya terminado** – expreso Regina

Todos los cancilleres sonrieron e hicieron una reverencia hacia la futura emperatriz del continente, ellos necesitaban apresurar la coronación ya que querían que Arendelle se junte con sus reinos para que traiga más beneficios a los suyos, todo era ganar y ganar

Regina asintió a lo dicho y cada uno de los cancilleres, se embarcó a su viaje a su reino

* * *

><p>Elsa salió del despacho de su madre la reunión había acabado, no había podido hablar con su madre en estos días ni tampoco practicar más magia ya que la tormenta era un gran problema, necesitaba aprender magia y como controlarla rápidamente, sabía que tenía ya la mitad aprendida pero necesitaba más, cuando su madre se corone emperatriz, ella será coronada reina, a partir de ahí empezaran hablar los funcionarios para que ella se case, y traiga descendencia y siga con toda las sucesiones de poder y eso ella no quería, no podía casarse con otra persona que no sea Anna, tiene que hablar con su madre sobre su relación<p>

* * *

><p>Regina suspiro estas reuniones la estaban matando ahora más con lo que le dijeron, miro hacia su reino y todo estaba cubierto de nieve<p>

**-Toma Regina** – sonrió Claude dándole una gran taza de café

Regina sonrió – **gracias Claude** – dijo tomándolo, era lo único que la relajaba

-**Cómo estás?**

**-No sé qué decirte, la tormenta o la coronación**

**-Hablaras como si las dos fueran malas cosas** – sonrió Claude

**-Son malas cosas, la tormenta es una muy mala cosa va a destruir a mi reino, y la coronación es otra mala…**

**-No crees que Elsa esta lista para ser Reina**

**-Es mi hija –** dijo con tristeza – **al ser reina va tomar decisiones muy drásticas y…**

**-Elsa es como tu Regina** – dijo Claude calmadamente **– Elsa tiene un corazón fuerte, noble y justo, tu hija, no mejor dicho tus hijas van hacer las mejores reinas de Arendelle y Regina tus hijas van hacer mejores que tu – **

Regina sonrió a lo dicho – **Tienes razón, una madre siempre quiere que sus hijos sean mejores que ellos, y Elsa y Anna me lo han demostrado muchas veces –**

**-Regina prácticamente eres una hermana para mí, aunque creo que deberías ser mi madre** – se rio Claude

Regina le dio una mirada asesina y le pego en la cabeza siempre le gustaba esta complicidad que tenía con Claude, era el hermano que siempre quiso – **sabes si no fueras mi hermano, te mandaría a las mazmorras**

Claude se rio de eso, el había conocido a Regina cuando tenía 15 años, él no tenía a nadie consigo, él era huérfano y pobre, la conoció cuando el había robado un pedazo de pan, el había sido capturado por los guardias y le habían dado latigazos, la gente miraba a los guardias con miedo, Arendelle era una dictadura, aun cuando los antiguos gobernantes habían muerto, los actuales reyes de ese entonces, quisieron cambiar pero no podían ya que prácticamente mandaban otras personas, Regina había visto como le daban latigazos e inmediatamente se paró hacia el guardia y lo boto alzando su mano, todos se habían quedado asombrados, Regina no se percató de eso y me libero, había caído hacia el piso y estaba todo ensangrentado, Regina había puesto sus manos en mi espalda y lo empezó a sanar, todos vieron con adoración ya no miedo a Regina y la aplaudieron por su heroísmo, habían dicho que era un ángel que había viajado del cielo, a partir de ahí todo cambio para Arendelle y sus reinos vecinos y más para él, Regina lo había tomado bajo su ala, cada año que pasaba se preguntó porque Regina no envejecía y ella le contesto que no sabía el porqué, solo que el gran Pabbie le hizo beber algo y le dijo que ella envejecerá cuando todo los reinos estén bien cuidados, nunca entendió eso, pero ella lo acepto, a partir de ahí el juro proteger a Regina con su vida, ella lo salvo, prácticamente el reino está en deuda con ella, pero no todo fue bueno ya que Regina lucho mucho con los difuntos reyes de Arendelle, el gran secreto de la muerte de los reyes de Arendelle no fue porque su barco se perdió si no fue porque los mataron, Regina nunca pudo encontrar a los causantes de la muerte de los reyes, ella sabía que las personas que mataron a los reyes, también vendrían por ella, es por eso que el siempre para con Regina, él y sus 5 guardias más fuertes, proteger a la reina y las princesas es la misión de todos

* * *

><p><strong>Unos días después<strong>

Regina se encontraba con Claude en su despacho, la tormenta había llegado unos días antes la nieve ahora estaba cubriendo todo, los puertos se estaban empezando a congelar

Estaban tocando la puerta del despacho

Claude lo abrió y se encontró con el capitán de la guardia y el capitán del puerto

**Que paso? –** dijo Claude

**Hemos descubierto que algunos niños se salieron con ganas de jugar en la nieve y se perdieron. Estaban cerca del borde de la ciudad y al parecer el viento se levantó al igual que la caída de nieve desde entonces. No hay rastro de ellos - ** respondió el capitán de la Guardia muy preocupado. **He mandado a los hombres a buscar pero están en las líneas de seguridad y están restringidos en cuanto a qué tan lejos pueden ir en esta tormenta de nieve. Y la tormenta ha empeorado desde la mañana**

Regina frunció el ceño pesadamente. Esto no fue una buena situación. Por lo que recordaba de los registros que había estudiado al momento de vivir en el reino, que estaban soportando una de las peores tormentas que han golpeado Arendelle en al menos cincuenta años, tal vez más, todos sus reinos iban a estar en peligro. Esta tormenta ha comenzado a empeorar y ella que creía que lo malo iba a empezar después de una semana, la naturaleza es tan impredecible pensó con frustración

**Capitán, reúne a 20 hombres y vayan a las casas donde la nieve a afectado y diles que vengan al palacio. Pueden permanecer allí hasta que la tormenta ha pasado y nos aseguraremos que sus hogares estén seguros. Y también, por favor asegúrese de que todo el que se queda en sus casas tengan todo lo necesario para cuando la tormenta empeore y si no lo tienen manden al mensajero y recojan las cosas que hay en el palacio para ellos **– dijo Regina seriamente

Los capitanes asintieron a lo dicho

-**Claude llama a mis hijas por favor** –

Claude inmediatamente se fue a llamar a las princesas e inmediatamente aparecieron Elsa y Anna, Regina se encontraba con el capitán del puerto ya que el capitán de la guardia, se fue hacer sus mandados inmediatamente

Regina explico a sus hijas y los demás guardias lo que estaba sucediendo

**Anna, necesito que te quedes aquí y coordinar las cosas entre el palacio y la ciudad. Asegúrate de que cualquier persona que necesite adicional leña o mantas o alimentos lo tenga. Obtengan a Kristoff para proporcionar alguna ayuda como Sven será bueno en movimiento a través de esta tormenta. Asegúrese de que nuestro reino sea atendido **– dijo Regina

**"Sí mama, puedo hacer eso para usted. Pero, ¿dónde estarán?"** preguntó Anna con preocupación, y miedo ya que sabía lo que su madre y hermana harían

-**Con Elsa empezaremos a construir un muro de protección alrededor del reino y luego iré a encontrar a los niños** – dijo Regina

Todos jadearon por eso

-**Su majestad no creo que sea prudente** – expreso uno de los guardias

**– Nosotros iremos** – dijeron todos **– buscaremos a los niños** –

Regina alzo su mano para que todos se callaran – **la tormenta está comenzando, ustedes morirían en la nieve no voy a permitir que nadie muera en mi reinado** – expreso

**-pero su majestad** – todos protestaron no querían pensar si la reina o sus princesas correrían ese peligro

**-Silencio** – expreso Regina y todos se callaron

**-Madre** – dijo Elsa – **si me permite yo iré a buscar a los niños, Olaf esta por aquí y el me guiara para saber dónde están, Voy a estar bien en ir a por ellos ya que el frio no me afecta como todo el mundo**- explica Elsa con esperanza de que su madre acepte a pesar de la negatividad de su hermana – **Yo no quiero que ninguno de nuestros guardias sufrir una quemadura sobre un trabajo que puedo hacer mejor que ellos y más rápido, mientras más tiempo se tome, menos posibilidades habrá de encontrar a los niños** – expreso

Todos los guardias negaron con la cabeza no querían que ninguno de sus princesas vaya, Regina mira a su hija y sabía que la decisión estaba tomada

-**Está bien Elsa, te dejare ir** – dijo Regina seriamente aunque por dentro no quería dejar ir a su hija

-**Mama **– protesto Anna no quería que su hermana salga la tormenta estaba empeorando

-**Anna –** dijo Regina seriamente para que se callara

-**Lo siento –** dijo Anna suavemente

-**Vamos al pueblo **– dijo Regina dejando su despacho con los demás guardias y dejando a Elsa con Anna

Cuando salieron Anna abrazo a su hermana – **por favor vuelve sana**

**-Te amo, volveré no te preocupes **– dijo dándole un casto beso

-**Te amo** – dijo Anna con los ojos llorosos

Elsa beso con mas paso a Anna – **Volveré-** dijo yéndose hacia su madre

Anna empezó a llamar a un guardia para que busque a Kristoff. Tenía que mantenerse ocupado para distraerse del hecho de que Elsa iba a entrar en el mayor peligro. Anna miró al guardia y le preguntó: **Ya comenzaron a llegar las familias?**

**-Sí, su Alteza**- Inclinó la cabeza en la comprensión.

**-Bien comencemos a repartir las habitaciones, y la comida** – dijo Anna

**-Como ordene -**

* * *

><p>Elsa, Regina y Claude con el resto de los guardias estaban en la línea de la ciudad. Cuando se acercaban a la frontera Elsa vio Olaf simplemente pasear por él mismo, tarareando alegremente, se acercó hacia él, diciéndole a su madre que le esperara por un momento y su madre asentía. <strong>Olaf!<strong>

**Hola Elsa**. Hizo un gesto a uno de sus pequeños brazos de palo en ella. **Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

**Has visto algunos niños? Salieron a jugar pero se perdieron, Es muy importante . **Dijo Elsa preocupada, ya que volteo y vio a los soldados que estaban temblando de frio, si ellos estaban así, ya se podría imaginar cómo estaban los niños pensó con preocupación

**Bueno, no los vi exactamente pero si los escuche** – admitió el muñeco de nieve

Elsa suspiro con alivio, hay una gran posibilidad que los niños estén bien - **Por favor podrías ir a la dirección donde los escuchaste y dirigir a los niños a un lugar seguro, yo voy a estar detrás de ti, después de que termine de hacer algo con mi madre**

**ok.** Olaf se acercó y la abrazó antes de su desaparición en los remolinos de nieve.

Elsa suspiro y se dirigió a su madre que le sonrió, en eso el sargento empezó a explicarles en donde iban a colocar los muros de contención, vio a su madre que estaba atenta a todo, ella suspiro, la magia de su madre la guiaría en todo, ella se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos segundos hasta que sintió la mano de su madre en ella, miro a su madre que le sonrió

-**Todo va a estar bien** – susurro Regina a su hija **– lo harás sola confió en ti, tu magia es igual que la mía o mucho más fuerte, hazlo con calma**

**-Ok** – dijo Elsa dándole una sonrisa, sabía que esto era una prueba para ella

**-Imagínate ahora una gran barrera** – susurro Regina a su hija que había cerrado sus ojos **– mi magia te guiara **– dijo soltándole la mano, ella quería que su hija lo haga sola

Elsa sólo le dio una sonrisa, imaginó los muros y las torres, pisoteó el pie haciendo que su poder para estallar en un patrón de copo de nieve y luego acelerar a lo largo de la ruta propuesta. Lentamente muros cubiertos de escarcha crecieron desde el suelo, torres elevándose en forma cristalina. Poco a poco se los extiende, asegurándose de que estaban siguiendo la ruta propuesta y no amenazar la casa de cualquier persona o cualquier otro edificio. Una vez que terminaron de crecer, ella tomó unas cuantas respiraciones, sintiendo el esfuerzo algunos antes de que ella tocó la pared y había otro destello de poder y la escarcha desapareció para ser reemplazado por puro hielo transparente. La puerta se abrió

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a su princesa tan concentrada ver su poder, Claude sonrió a Elsa con orgullo, Elsa sonrió y vio a su madre que tenía una gran sonrisa, sabía que estaba orgullosa de ella

-**Mi amor eso fue excelente** – expreso Regina con orgullo

Elsa sonrió a su madre

**-Me voy madre, volveré pronto** – dijo Elsa sonriente mirando a todos

Regina sonrió a su hija sin antes darle un abrazo y un gran beso

**Buena suerte a su Majestad** – dijeron todos los guardias

Elsa hizo una reverencia a su madre y se fue

La puerta de hielo se cerró tras ella sólidamente.

Elsa empezó a buscar a los niños en toda la tormenta de nieve que se le estaba avecinando, hace poco había aprendido a tele transportarse dejando un rastro de humo blanco, mientras que su madre dejaba un humo purpura, era muy raro para ella, pero solo sonrió al recuerdo de sus clases, caminando sobre la nieve recordó su escapada de hace un año y medio, recordó correr por la montaña de nieve dejando salir toda sus emociones, dejando salir todo su poder y construir un gran castillo solo para ella, para proteger a su hermana de ella

Después de unos minutos encontró a Olaf con tres niños pequeños que estaban con miedo, ella los miro y sonrió a ellos

Los ojos de los niños se le iluminaron al ver a la princesa, cuando el muñeco de nieve les había dicho que la princesa Elsa les rescataría estaban emocionados pero a la vez apenados que su princesa venga a rescatarlos

Elsa miro a los niños y les sonrió para que se relajaran en eso sintió que algo estaba mal, tenía un presentimiento miro a sus alrededores y no había nada, aun así sintió que algo estaba mal, miro a los niños que la estaban mirando confundido

Elsa solo les dio una sonrisa cálida para que se relajaran, con un movimiento de su mano creo un gran lobo de nieve, los niños estaban con la boca abierta, Elsa sonrió fascinada su magia podría crear vida era algo sorprendente, su madre también se sorprendió por eso, se preguntó si su mama podría hacerlo, su madre no utilizaba mucha la magia solo en ocasiones especiales – **Suban en su lomo, el los llevara al castillo, y no se preocupen el **– dijo señalando al lobo** -los protegerá **– dijo suavemente, aunque por dentro sentía que algo está por suceder

Los niños asintieron y empezaron a subirse al grande lobo

-**Gracias princesa** – dijeron los niños

Elsa les sonrió –**Está bien, yo también fui niña** –dijo dulcemente **– llévalos al reino** – susurro al lobo que aulló de alegría – **dile a mi madre que llegare después** – dicho eso el lobo se fue con los niños hacia el reino – **Olaf tu también regresa al reino** – expreso Elsa aun tenia ese sentimiento que algo está mal

Olaf estaba confundido -**Segura Elsa – **

**-No te preocupes ve –** dijo Elsa con la mano

-**Bien –** dijo desapareciendo

Elsa suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia la montaña algo se sentía mal e incorrecto

* * *

><p>En otro mundo 4 hermanos estaban mirando a Elsa caminar hacia su destino<p>

**-Esto no quiero verlo** – dijo Lucy tristemente

-**Regina la crio bien, ella es fuerte **– expreso Susan

**-Me refiero a que cuando Elsa cruce el portal, nuestra hija sufrirá** – expreso Lucy mirando a Elsa

-Regina es fuerte – dijo Susan

Edmund sonrió a su hermana mayor, su hermana nunca habla bien de nadie ni de ellos, ella es muy honesta por así decirlo con su forma de ser, Peter era más reservado, pero tenía también el mismo comportamiento que Susan, lo que Peter pensaba, Susan lo expresaba, sus dos hermanos mayores eran los más fríos y justos en todo el universo, mientras que él y Lucy eran más delicado por así decirlo, aun así todos tenemos una debilidad y eso era Regina, su hija, nunca habían pensado tener una hija, era algo muy extraño ya que ellos estaban destinados a gobernar no a enamorarse ni a dejar descendencia además no podían dejar descendencia, Regina era su excepción y por eso Regina era su única debilidad, Regina era la hija que él ni sus hermanos habían pensado en tener

Lucy suspiro mientras veía ahora la otra pantalla mágica, donde veía a Rumpelstiltskin creando un vórtice

**-Ya comenzó **– dijo Edmund mirando a la vez donde se mostraba a Elsa y Rumpelstiltskin

Todos miraron como Rumplestiltskin añadió el último ingrediente de su pócima y vieron como Elsa desaparecía de Arendelle

**-Nuestra nieta es fuerte** – dijo Peter desapareciendo del castillo en un humo blanco, dirigiéndose hacia Arendelle y avisándole al gran Pabbie lo que acaba de suceder

Todos asintieron a lo dicho

* * *

><p>Elsa despertó e inmediatamente se paró y vio a sus alrededores para saber dónde estaba<p>

-**Definitivamente ya no estoy en Arendelle **– susurro mirando el gran bosque, se preguntó si estaba en el bosque encantado, y cuando pensó eso recordó lo que le dijo Pabbie, ya comenzó pensó

Elsa siguió caminando como media hora y subió encima de una colina para ver desde arriba se dio cuenta que había edificios que nunca había visto y se dio cuenta que no estaba en el bosque encantado si no en Storybrooke

**-Rumpelstiltskin** – gruño Elsa con ira, ahora sabia el porqué de su llegada, él quiere llegar a su madre

Elsa empezó a ir hacia el pueblo dejando un rastro de hielo

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos lo siento por el retraso esta semana voy a estar actualizando esta historia y las <strong>**demás**

**también**** me gustaría saber sus opiniones o que esperarían al encontrar a Elsa en storybrooke, como creen que va a reaccionar la gente al verla**

**espero sus comentarios**

**:) Ser felices**


End file.
